Teachers pet
by PelbiPRODUCTIONS
Summary: Sakura is a normal teenager who hates school. She hates all of her teachers. Especially Mr.Kakashi, who embarrasses her all the time. But one after-noon everything changes when she realizes he likes her more than just as a student. KakashiXSakura :D Ch. 1-3 re-edited.
1. Mr Kakashi :DDD

My first KakashiXSakura fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!

**Chap re-edited: 1/26/13**

**Warning this story is: AU, Characters slightly OC, and many lemons.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the wonderful characters!**

* * *

Here it is again, the worst day of the week, Monday. God I hate school and everything about it like the work, the students, the long agonizing hours, but most of all the teachers. I had Mrs. Aki for math, she was a prude stuck up wench who though she could teach, when in reality she couldn't even teach a dog to sit. Then there was Mrs. Kameyo for English, she was too old to teach, I mean she looked as she could be 157…she could just drop dead any minute for all we knew, we came to class holding our breaths everyday wondering if she was going to make it that day.

Of course, last but not least was Mr. Hatake, Kakashi for science. I don't know how well I could describe him, he's tough, rude, and witty. Even though it's only been about one week of school, I already have achieved a high D in his class. How you ask? Well he gives out test and quizzes like crazy. He always insist calling on me twenty times a day, it's like he has a radar on me or something. If I know the answer he'll skip me, but if I'm sitting there clueless he'll call on me and totally humiliate me in front of everyone. But yet all the girls swoon over him like he was a god. They go on and on about him, but I don't really see what so great about that man. I mean yeah he's okay in the looks department, but he's way too old for us.

Well... here I go again, about to walk in the most burdensome class for about the eighth time. We have another quiz today on the periodic table.

_"Oh boy my FAVORITE class of the day." _I said to myself sarcastically. Of course I had no favorite class, the only subject I could pass was P.E.

"Come in class, we've got lots of learning to do today." Mr. Kakashi said with an evil smirk. I rolled my eyes, why was he always so damn smug.

"Oh...joy.." I mumbled.

Mr. Kakashi gave out a hearty chuckle."Oh don't worry Sakura..I'm sure you'll pass this quiz, just like you do all the others." He said making fun of me. He always made fun of me. Its like he wakes psyched in the morning because he knows he gets to embarrass me.

"Alright sit class, please settle down and copy your bell ringer."

As I took my seat next to my classmate Trista, I overheard her talking about Mr. Kakashi.

_"Great…"_ I thought. I hated when all the girls talked about him, this was one of the reasons I suck so much at his class.

He stood up in front of the board a couple of minutes later with papers in his hand.

"GOOOOOOOD AFTERNOON CLASS." He said cheerfully.

They class sang out all out once. "Good afternoon Mr. Kakashi."

He smiled at this.

"Alright well I hope you all studied because today…were taking a pop quiz! SURPRISE!"

The class groaned.

"Aw, don't worry class, I'm sure you ALL will do just fine. After all look who's teaching you."

_Oh shut the hell up you stuck up jerk._

Even thought it was a joke I thought he had no right to claim himself as a good teacher. "Yeah you're so good we're failing." I whispered to myself. He must've heard me because then he spoke.

"Well well well, Miss Haruno….it looks like we're a little grumpy today. I like to think of myself as a good teacher…I mean it's NOT my fault you fail every quiz that's given out to you. Maybe if you opened your ears every once in a while instead of that sassy mouth, you would get something in that little hard head." Everyone giggled. _"_

_Oh boy this couldn't get any worse._

"And…."

"Great…" I mumbled.

"If you don't pass your quiz with at least a C….I'm afraid I will have to hold you after class."

My heart stopped. Great. Just great. I didn't study for that test, I will have to stay with that monster for a whole two hours. He loved to do this to me, he did it just because I don't kiss up to him like everyone else.

"You better cross your fingers Sakura." He teased. Everyone again laughed, I slapped my forehead repeatedly. Now I wish I would've studied instead of playing video games.

Mr. Kakashi finally backed away and grabbed the stack of paper that lied upon his desk.

"Alright you guys…most of this is real simple, so Good luck and hopefully you all do well!"

He came to me first and as he put the quiz in front of me he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Good luck Sakura, I hope you do well..."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how you like the story!**

**:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Tutor me :DDD

**Chapter re-edited 1/27/13**

**Sakura-15**

**Kakashi-24**

**For those who wants to know :)**

* * *

_Okay, I know this, Titanium's atomic number is….is….thirty six? No it's not, god I hate science. It's not any easier with Mr. Jerk over there teaching me. I think he secretly hates me, I mean come on he praises Naruto more than he does me, and that's pretty sad. Alright Sakura stop talking to yourself and pull your self together, you only have two more questions to answer. Hopefully you get them right so you don't have to stay with cheese head over there. FOCUS!_

* * *

"Alright class hand those papers in…I'll have them graded in just a few minutes."

"Yo Mr. KASH!" Naruto screamed out as he waved his test in the air.

Oh my god he's so annoying, he's the class clown, we'll probably school clown fits him better. But I definitely don't find him funny, he just irks me sometimes.

"Naruto…" Mr. Kakashi paused. "Don't call me that anymore…I've told you this about a hundred times."

"Alright that's cool…but I betcha I passed." He beamed still waving the paper back and forth waiting for Mr. Kakashi to grab it. But he came to me first and as he took a glance at my paper I seen his amused expression grow wider.

"Oh whatever the matter…I can promise you, you probably did better than Sakura." I instantly shot him an angry look because of the laughs that followed that smart remark. I wish I could transfer to someone else. I mean there's gotta be a law against being mean to students or something.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, our teacher finally stood up and cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Okay class I have these test graded for you..."

I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers hoping that I made at least a C.

"And I have Sakura's fate determined." He added.

"Please…oh god please…." I whispered repeatedly. I mean come on if you knew how he was you wouldn't want to be stuck with him any more than you had to either. He'll just make fun of me the whole two hours and brag about it tomorrow.

"All that wishing isn't going to do you any good, so might as well save your breath." I heard a voice say to me. I turned to my side and found my crush standing so close to me. I smiled.

"Why…oh Sasuke hi…." I smiled at him as big as I could, I wanted him to notice me. This has been the boy of my dreams for YEARS. Boy, he was so handsome and smart, I wish he would just notice me for once.

He shot my an irate glare. "What's wrong with your face? Are you trying to ask me if you have anything in your teeth or something?"

My face sunk into a frown. _"Oh how embarrassing." _

Sasuke walked away and I put my head in my hands. Great, first Mr. Kakashi humiliates me all day and now my crush thinks I'm a weirdo. _"This couldn't get any worse…"_

"Sayo B….Hahging A…..Tefin C….Sasuke A….Naruto C….." Crap…my hearts about to pop out of my chest. He's doing this on purpose. I need to calm down and relax because I'm just going to jinx myself, but Narutos bragging about a dumb C isn't helping.

**Bring….The bell**

Yes! Oh how lucky! He didn't get to my paper so I can just walk out andddd…..

" Ok class! Everyone goes BUT Sakura, she didn't make a passing grade." He paused. "Have a good day class, see you tomorrow!"

I sighed and let out a little whine. "Oh no….not fair!" I slammed my books as hard as possible on the desk so maybe that Mr. Kakashi would get sick of my attitude and send me home. I watched as everyone walked out the classroom, happy, excited, all damn Skippy. I watched the door I longed to go through until Mr. Kakashi closed it. I sighed and turned my head.

He chuckled as he walked to his desk. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…."

* * *

**Kakashi point of view.**

I watched as the distressed Sakura turned her head in anger, I couldn't blame her though. I would be mad too if some guy failed me all the time. Of course Sakura wasn't dumb, but she wasn't the best in my class. Although she didn't do as bad I made it out to look, she was pretty average, but if she knew that then I couldn't keep her after class...I know it was sick of me, but an hour and a half a day wasn't enough. It wasn't enough time to gaze at her beauty.

She didn't look like a 15 year old girl...she had the body of a mature 21 year old at the least. Her elongated, lustrous locks drifted to the middle of her back. She had light green eyes that just burned with resolve. Her skin was so pale, not the sickly pale, but the rich, creamy, milky white skin that just seemed to shine no matter what. She was indeed a beautiful woman. I couldn't help but lust after her.

* * *

I tapped my finger on the desk with great agitation. "Mr. Kakashi, why do I have to stay? I mean I'll pay attention better tomorrow, I promise. Come on my favorite shows coming on an…"

He interrupted. Figures, he's always so rude."Sakura, you need to pass my class, just calm down. We'll have..FUN!" He said cheerfully. I Suppose he's trying to cheer me up, but its not working at all.

"Well your definition of fun, is my definition of boring." I spat back.

"Hey don't be so mean, I just want to help you pass my class. My students are my lives. I couldn't live without them." He walked over to me and sat in the chair. He was so close I could smell his cologne, I hate to admit this, but he smelt really good. It was a rich, clean, masculine scent..I didn't want to stop taking in the scent. But... non the less I still hated him, I hated him more than that old hag that I have for English. Even she could teach better than him and she falls asleep writing on the chalkboard.

"Sakura pull out your binder and lets go over these notes." Mr. Kakashi stated. I did I was instructed, but If it helps any I did it without a smile. He took the notes and gently slipped them from my fingers. He looked over them and smiled. I don't know what he smiling at, but it was annoying. He was having too much fun with this if you ask me.

"Its funny how Mr. Kakashi has such a tiny brain but SUCH a big mouth."

I covered my mouth and gasped, crap now he defiantly was going to get mad and write me up. I shouldn't have wrote that the other day.

I looked at his face to get a hint of what was going to happen. Probably _"Sakura office, o_r_ Sakura an F on your next test."_

_I hesitated but I finally looked at his face, and much to my dismay, he was smiling._

"Very clever,at least your good at something." He chuckled.

I was scared. A teacher that hated me was laughing at my mean comment towards him. He looked at me and I gave a small fake chuckle to relieve the pressure. He put in his face back at the paper and I sighed and rubbed my forehead in relief. Of course I was glad I didn't get in trouble….but I wonder why. He then put the paper down and grabbed my attention.

"Alright!"

"So what do these numers on the periodic table mean?" I put my eyes on the book to find the answer. My heart pounded because I had no clue and I didn't want him to tease me.

"Uh….which ones?

"The ones that go across the top. You see…righttt there."

I glanced at them. Crap I know this. I remembered him babbling about this the other day. Something about oxidation. "Umm aren't those the oxidation numbers?" I closed my eyes to prepare for some smart remark.

"Very good Sakura!"

_What the hell? I got it right._

"Now..what do they mean?"

I sighed. Like I knew. I was lucky just to get one right. "I'm sorry I have no idea. Look.. I.." He moved closer to me and put his hand in the book.

"Alright calm down..its okay." He chuckled, don't ask me why but he was. "See those show how many ions they have..and what do you think the plus and minus signs mean?" Oh god he was so close to me I felt awkward.

* * *

_2 hours later._

"Yeah….hehe…" I laughed.

He smiled and looked at the clock. "Well Sakura. It's four. I suppose you can go."

I looked at the clock and I couldn't believe how the time flew by so fast. I don't know what happened. All I remember is laughing and talking about kids in class like how dumb Naruto was and how Trista was so weird. We barley talked about science, It was kinda…kinda cool. He wasn't acting like himself, he was acting kinda more like…a teenager. I was actually kind of sad when he told me that it was time to go. I looked at his mysterious face and finally noticed how good looking he was. He had a scar above his right eye that drug down to the top corner of his lip..I didn't know what happened to him, nobody else did either. He had crazy white-grayish hair, he was very attractive. I've just never noticed it like everyone else…because unlike them I hated him. But he wasn't so bad. Not after today. I stopped day dreaming when Mr. Kakashi stood up.

"Well I hope you have a good afternoon Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow."

I opened my mouth to say goodbye but I couldn't. The words refused to say goodbye, I mean Mr. Kakashi was fun to talk to. I had no control of what I said anymore. The words just spelt out.

"Uh.. Mr. Kakashi?"

He turned towards me. "Hmmm?"

I smiled and walked over to his desk. "Can we just review…a little more?" I asked.

He looked at me confused for a moment.

"Please?"

"Of course." He gave a soft smile.

* * *

**Ill update soon :DDDD**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks to all these people who reviewed my last chapter**

_Moodymel_

_,pumpkinhead1870,_

_Mayflowerz 411,_

_ryn729,_

_got2bekiddin_

_,SakuraXSasuke121_

_xXsilvercherryblossomXx_

_ladynorth76_

_NOT FRISTA AND PELBI PRODUCTIONS lol frista :DDD_

_Wii are the people_


	3. This is wrong :DDD

**Chapter re-edited 1/28/13**

* * *

He walked back to over where I was sitting and patted the seat next to him.

"Take a seat Sakura."

Oh boy, I mean seriously what was I thinking? Am I going crazy from being cooped up in this classroom so long? I need to try to get him off my mind because I think I want...I want Mr. Kakashi to kiss me. I know its silly, but I mean isn't it normal for some students to have a crush on their teachers? Even if its a little one...?

"Alright you see,"

I watched how his lips open and closed as he was explaining the material to me, I watched as he sprawled his finger from left to right. I was so into his simple body movements that I didn't hear a single word he said, and he had to have been talking for about ten minutes now. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. I used to make fun of every one for swooning over him, but now I have turned into them. Those eyes, his hair, those perfect shaped lips, they were begging to be kissed.

He finally looked up at me and smiled.

"Well that's all we can do for today….I'll see you tomorrow."

No, I couldn't leave yet, I just had to ask him one more thing. I got closer and stopped_. _

_Stop Sakura, don't be stupid. He's to old, AND HES YOUR TEACHER!_

Crap. I clenched my fist.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

I jumped back a little. And I gave out a fake laugh and scratched the back of my head to play it cool. "Oh yeah…heh. Just fine."

"Well you can leave…I know you've been wanting to all day." He laughed. All of a sudden felt bad for being so mean to him, he wasn't so bad. Its weird how you can hate someone one minute and then like them the next. I looked out the window and saw how it was getting dark. YES! I have just found the perfect excuse.

"Sure is dark out there….." I know its corny, but I had to say something.

Mr. Kakashi lifted his head up and looked at the dark sky. "Hmm your right. Are you going to be okay walking all by yourself."

"Oh I don't know, yeah probably…" A little game of cat and mouse never hurt anyone. I headed for the door and then I heard a loud thump. I turned around.

"Sakura, I refuse to let you walk home by yourself. Come on, ill go with you." I didn't show it on the outside. But I promise you I was smiling on the inside.

This was perfect. Mr. Kakashi was scared my for safety, now I get to walk with him. I should proably back off a little because I don't Mr. Kakashi to find out that I like him…more than as a teacher. Because things might go wrong, he could tell my parents, he could fail me, or WORSE tell the whole class. Id rather save the embarrassment. But for now he has no clue.

"Should we head out Sakura?"

I nodded. "Sure!"

* * *

We were getting close to my home, it was awfully silent. Now I felt awkward…. I mean really, who on a daily bases walks home with their hot science teacher? Exactly no one.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what Mr. Kakashi?"

He placed his hands in his pockets, and I tried to read his body language as I eyed him up and down.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you. You know?" He paused to clear his throat. "A teacher shouldn't do that to any of his students, whether it's their favorite or not."

My heart pounded harder. _Favorite?_

"And..." He continued.

"Your not as dumb as you think, your actually very bright if you would put your mind to it."

He stopped for a minute and chuckled. He seemed to do that a lot. I guess he was the kind of person that could just laugh at himself. "Sakura..I guess what I'm trying to say, is that…you're a really all around wonderful girl."

He thinks I'm wonderful? Wow…I ..I don't even know what to say. I know it doesn't sound that special. He probably didn't mean it like that, but it sure felt that way.

"Uh…thanks Mr. Kakashi."

He nodded and stopped behind me as I turned to look at my home. I think this is the first time…ever.. that I've not wanted to go home. I wanted to be back in the classroom with my teacher... boy how stupid does that sound?

"Well here it is, thanks for walking me."

He smiled at me. "You're welcome Sakura, I wouldn't anything bad to happen to you." He pinched my cheek. Kind of like what a grandma does when she hasn't seen you in a long time. But Mr. Kakashi's pinch wasn't that rough, he was really gentle about it. I smiled, and forgetting that his hand was on my cheek I placed my hand on it trying to sooth the slight tingle. But big mistake. My hand was directly on top of his. I gasped a little. I quickly removed my hand and blushed. I felt so awkward because I knew he could see it.

…..

**Kakashi's point of view**

As Sakura removed her hand from mine I saw her blush. Why was she blushing? Was it that she was embarrassed. Grossed out? Or..maybe…

* * *

**Sakuras pov**

I was about to apologize when he cupped his hand on my chin, he slowly pulled my face closer to him. As he moved forward, if im not mistaken, I think Mr. Kakashi is about to kiss me. He brushed his nose on my face softly, I closed my eyes, enjoying every sweet rub he sent to me. He placed his other hand on my cheek and I placed my arms around his back, signaling him to kiss me. I suppose he got my message, because within seconds, he kissed me. MY TEACHER KISSED ME! It wasn't a friendly kiss, it was more like, I adore you kiss. He kept it clean and just a five second lip kiss, but it was the best kiss of my life. His tender lips hungrily pushing on mine. I felt his hot breath on my face, I didn't want to let go. I wanted my teacher. I wanted him to want me. But it was wrong. I was so confused, I mean what would you do if you and your teacher had the hots for each other? How would you keep it secret. Oh god this was so wrong but it was marvelous.

…

"Uhh…I..I…I…"

I couldn't manage to say anything. Boy if I didn't look stupid before this sure hit home.

He put his finger over my lip to shush me. "Sakura,I will see you tomorrow, goodnight." He then walked away. I tried to speak, but no words would come out. I wanted to say and ask a million things like, do you like me? Was it just a one time deal, you wont tell anybody will you,…..would you like to do it again…..

"_I wonder what will happen tomorrow….this all happened so fast…." "But even so….it was the best feeling ever."_

_Oh boy, I think I need to lay down..._

* * *

**Ill update soon :DDDDD**

**ENJOY!**

**Im not updating till i get 10 reviews for this chapter **

**sorry:(**

**Thanks to all these people who review the last chapter**

_Mayflowerz411_

_Deadfrogpanda_

_Eathousemd_

_Origami-plantpot_

_Xxxepkissesxxx_

_Firekitty08_

_Ryn729 fristanpelbiproductions :DDD panks frista and omg CHECK YOUR MYSPACE lol im grounded from talking to you. I left you 3 IMPORTANT COMMENTS _

_Xxsilvercherryblossomxx_

_Deepxwriterxaboutxeverything _

_Diamondprincess_

_Blondie724_


	4. Another day :DDD

I stood there speechless. I was so shocked. I stood there until I heard a voice call out to me. "SAKURA! SAKURA SWEETIE." I sighed and turned around to walk inside "Sakura honey what were you doing out there in the road?" I couldn't look my mom in the eye. I didn't want to slip, and be like yeah oh nothing much just kissing my hot science teacher. No big deal. Yeah right, she would call the cops in a heartbeat.

"Uhh nothing…" I was trying to walk in my room as fast as possible to avoid the questions. "So sweetie how was your day? Did that teacher of yours…umm I think his name is Kaka shi? Is he finally starting to warm up to you? I just don't like him picking on you." How ironic she asked me that. I chuckled.

"Oh more than you think." I opened the door to my room. "Oh well that's good honey." I shut it and ran towards my bed and lay there just thinking..about him. I kept replaying the kiss in my head. It felt so good, but then it felt so weird, because now it was going to be awkward. Like that kind of awkward, when you and an ex break up and then yall run into each other. Or when some creepy guy who flirts with you all the time asks you out and then you have to reject him. Yeah it was going to be a weird day tomorrow. I wonder if he meant what he said…about me being a wonderful person. I closed my eyes to replay the kiss images in my head……

…….

**Next morning**

"_Sakura…oh your so beautiful. You are the most eye pleasing woman ive ever seen." He grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him. "Oh Mr. Kakashi…you don't mean that." He laughed._

"_Oh but I do my sweet, sweet love." I smiled at him. "And on top of your stunning beauty…you have a fantastic brain." _

"_And why do you say that my love? He kissed me very quickly. "Because you've made yet ANOTHER A on my hard hard science test." I laughed and shook my hair to try and look sexy. "Oh stop it your making me blush." _

"_Oh but your so beautiful when you blush." We kissed again. "Sakura my honey?" _

"_Yes?" He took my hand and led me to the wooden bed with gorgeous silky white sheets. They had rose petals scattered across the glinting sheets. It was breath taking. "Lets make love." I gasped. This was so sudden. By I did not hesitate I let him kiss me while he picked me up and led me to the bed. He laid me down and…….._

"SAKURA!"

…..

"SAKURA!" I heard a girl voice..Kakashi was slipping away. And that's when I realized it was a dream. Ah man. I let out a sigh and got dressed. That was the first time Ive ever had a dream that I just wished to be real. For a second there I thought it was.

"But it all felt so real."

……

**3****rd**** block**

Well here I was about to walk into the class…..Mr. Kakashi class. THE HOT SCIENCE TEACHER WHO ONLY KISSED ME. Oh boy this was the most weirdest moment of my life. I had to calm down though. I don't want him thinking im to young to handle this. Because I want this. So just breath Sakura. Breath. In and out. In and out. In an….

"YO SAKURAAAAA!" Great…Naruto. "Hey Sakura, whats up?" He was always so talkative. He always had something to say. He was the class clown, obnoxious, and stupid….but on the other hand he was pretty funny. "Nothing Naruto, about to walk to Mr. Kakashi class, just like you are…"

"Oh cool." He said smiling a big smile. "THEN WE CANNN WALK TOGETHERR FOREVERRR AND EVERRR!" He was singing right into my ear. I nudged him. We were right in front of Mr. Kakashi and everyone was staring…even him. "Naruto cut it out…" I whispered. Mr. Kakashi let out a laugh. "Good afternoon Naruto…Sakura."

"Heh…he..he..hell…" I couldn't speak. Just like yesterday. I was making myself look dumb. "What the beep is wrong with you Sakura? The man just said good afternoon. Geez." Naruto said that with a weird look on his face. Like I was pathetic. Oh but I was just like all them obsessive girls..like Trista. She was obsessed with our teacher. And he knew it. She would always giggle at him and smile and apply her make up before coming into his class. She would bring him candy, and drawings..which he threw away anyways. I walked in and sat down trying to avoid eye contact with him. But I could fell his eyes pierce into my skin. I knew he was staring at me.

"GOOD AFTERNOONN MY LOVELY CLASS." Mr. Kakashi said happily. "Good afternoon Mr. Kakashi!"

"So today…we are going to be learning about the acid and bases, and then were taking a pop quiz." He walked over to his desk to pick up something. "Awww…man Mr. Kaksh! We just took one yesterday."

"Naruto, you will be taking two now because you called me Kash again." Everyone laughed. Even I giggled. It felt good to giggle and Mr. Kakashi for once. I could never do that before, because he use to always tease me. I guess its true what they say…if a guy teases you it means he likes you..heh.

_Flash back_

_Sakura: 9_

"_Mommy…Garba wont stop teases me….he..he..he…" Sniffles. "What is it honey?_

"_He said I have cooties." I cried. My mom laughed and picked my up and put me in her lap. Giving me a warm motherly smile. "Oh honey that just means he likes you." I rubbed my red eyes and looked up at her. _

"_Huh?" She continued to smile. "You see when a boy likes you…they call you names and pick on you because their little wimps who are to scared to admit their feelings." _

"_Feelings?"_

…_.._

_Flashback ended._

…

"So lets get started." He walked over towards me and dropped and note so secretly that im sure no one saw. My heart stopped for a second. "What items do you think are an acid….._(voice fades) _I open the paper hurriedly but secretly. I did it under the table so no one would see. It read

Dear Sakura,

You look very lovely today, you never fail to amaze me…how about another study lesson this afternoon? Maybe we can take our relationship to the next level…..

After all we are together…right?

Kakashi

….

I held the note in my hand shaking from excitement. I looked up at Mr. Kakashi who sent me a questioning look. I just smiled and nodded.

I would be spending another day with Mr. Kakashi…….but would we kiss again?

**Ill update soon **

**:DDDD**

**Thanks……**

Blossomnightxoxo

Amanesan

Freakhorrorchick

Ryn729

Origami-plantpot

Firekitty08

Mayflowerz 411


	5. The next level :DDD

**5 days later**

Okay. Its been five days since that me and Kakashi had started our "relationship". Its been GREAT. Everyday after school, I stay after class and we talk…..alright and we kiss. But it hasn't gone past that yet. Anyways. We get along so well, we've talked about the students, teachers the faculty, we've talked about everyone. We have so many things in common. We share the same interest and we both enjoy each others company. We always talk for about an hour..and then we kiss….alot. My mom hasn't questioned me yet about why im coming home so late. Thank god too. But the other day something did happen…and its been worrying me. I think im in trouble.

_Flashback_

Me and Mr. Kakashi were talking when he put his hand on my knee. I looked up at his smiling face. "Sakura..your skin is so smooth." He complemented. Wow, his hands were warm. "Th..thanks, Mr. Kakashi…" He smiled and put his hands to my face.

"Heh…don't call me Mr. Kakashi while were alone, just call me Kakashi…" I nodded and gave a nervous smile. I knew it was getting serious now. My teacher wants me to stop being formal. He continued to rub my face. Gently stroking his finger on my cheek. "Wow, your face is even softer." He moved in to kiss me at that time. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. A couple seconds later I felt his tongue begging for entrance at mine. That was the first time we kissed like that. It felt so good, his warm tongue battling mine. Over and over. He scooted closer to me and placed his hand on me knee again and began stroking it I let out a soft moan. I didn't mean to. Its just that…his touch felt so good. And that's when it happened.

"HEY MR KAS……." It was Naruto. There he was right in front of the door. A paper in his hand and a pencil in the other. He had an appalled look on his face. I stood there inches away from Mr. Kakashi. Scared. Mr. Kakashi got up and went up towards his putting his hand out and trying to explain. "Naruto..this isn't..well…" But Naruto interrupted him. "OH MY GOSH….MR. KASH…Y..YO…YOU KISSED SAKURA!" Mr. Kakashi was about to stop him but Naruto ran out of there faster than you can say cheese. He began to panic. "Alright…its gonna be alright Kakashi, jus act normal."

"Umm Mr. Kakashi?" He didn't answer to my call but he shoved papers in front of me and told me to do them and deny everything and he ran to his desk. He looked more scared, than those kids on horror movies. I was nervous, yes. But ive never thought that Mr. Kakashi would lose his cool like this. But I couldn't blame him. He could go to jail for this…and it would be all my fault. "Act normal Sakura..please for me." I nodded. I would never want Mr. Kakashi to go to jail, I would be heartbroken.

"THERE!" I turned my heads toward the door and saw Naruto and the principle sitting there. He put his finger down as soon as he saw the both of us sitting there, away from each other. I think she was believing us. "Ughh…but I." She grabbed him by the arm and shook her head.

"Naruto, WHAT were you thinking? That is a series offense. Now I should've know better than to listen about to those stupid allegations about Mr. Kakashi. He's as sweet as a button." She looked at us one more.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Kakashi asked coolly. She smiled and replied. "Everything's fine, just go about what you were doing…" She walked away and changed her tone to speak to Naruto. "COME ON NARUTO!" Naruto glanced at us once more and stared at Mr. Kakashi angrily.

_Flashback ended_

Oh boy…this is really scary. What is Naruto tells someone. He was staring at me all during class today. He knows hes not stupid, he knows what he saw was real. Well im glad no one believes Naruto because he's such a clown. He pulled a stunt like this a while ago. He was talking about how the janitor was sleeping with Susie, and they did this WHOLE investigation and it ended up not true. No one believes him. But Im still worried… "Sakura?"

"Oh..heh Mr. Ka….I mean Kakashi." He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. It felt good, but still a little odd. He kissed me like a boyfriend greets his girlfriend after apart for a little while. I guess he noticed how worried I was because he spoke. "Sakura, whats wrong? It looks like something is bothering you." He rubbed his hand up and down on my arm. "You can trust me." I smiled. That made me feel a little more comfortable. "Well, do you think Naruto is going to" He interrupted me before I could finish.

"Oh sweetheart don't worry, he wont find out about us..no" He stopped to kiss me. "no one believes him." He stopped and kissed me again. He then moved down to my neck and started kissing. This was the first time he did that too. I was trying to speak over his warm short kisses that he placed all over my neck. "W…wha.." I couldn't speak though. I don't think I wanted to speak, because if he spoke then that would mean he would have to reply, which meant he would have to stop. Which meant we both would be unsatisfied. "shhh." He whispered into my neck. I felt the vibrations tingle into the crook of my neck. I giggled a little. Mr. Kakashi looked up and me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Sakura…." He then kissed me hard on the lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and his lively tongue played with mine. I was use to this part. It felt so good, his tongue was warm and I would get so excited when he kissed me like this. He pulled away and I let out a whimper and tried to pull in again. I mean why shouldn't I, who would wanna stop kissing this gorgeous guy? He backed away and smiled. "What?" He patted his lap. I looked at him confused. I hope he's not suggesting a lap dance. Because I sure as hell cant do that. "Just sit on me…" He said soothingly. I obeyed like a dog. I sat on his lap and he took my face into his hand. "Much better." He kissed me again. I put my arms around him and continued to kiss him back. He was a good kisser, but he was also sloppy. I would have to wipe my face after every time we kissed. But its okay, I find it kind of cute. The other night I was wondering why we haven't got passed first base. I thought about how that would be. Him groping me, me doing the same to him. I would tease him and he would sexually frustrated. Was this even normal? Has anyone ever thought of their teacher like this? Call me crazy but I kind of wished for it soon. A couple of minutes after kissing he moved away slowly and got up. I watched him as he went to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper. He walked back over and sat down next to me. I tried to look at the paper but he moved it out of my sight and began to talk. "Sakura….weve been doing this for quite a while….." I nodded my head as a signal for him to continue. "And…well I think…you know, we should move our relationship up to the next level." He sat down and placed his hand over mine. I smiled. Finally, we can move on from kissing. "Sakura, I want to be with you." I let out a chuckle and slapped him teasingly on the chest. "But silly, you already are." I know I sounded lame when I tried to talk cute. I looked at him expecting the same smile. But that's not what I got. He took both of my hands into his and looked at me seriously. I didn't know what the hell was going on.

"No Sakura, I mean literally..be with you. Physically." My heart stopped. Im not sure for how long but it felt like forever. He was suggesting hat we have sex? I don't even know if im ready for that. Im not sure I even KNOW how. I slept all through sex ed in physical education. And what about Naruto? He was already suspious. What if he told other teachers, other students then they would drive it all over the school. And then eventually…it would get to Sasuke. I stood there scared, scared like a little girl about to start the first day of school. I didn't whether to accept or decline. He was good looking. But I was scared of the pain, the consequences, who would find out. "I..I." He held my hands tighter. "Sakura, if your not ready then I absolutely understand. Ill wait as long as you need me too. I love you Sakura." He said he loved me. I wonder if he really meant it. With that he kissed me quickly and got up and walked over to his desk and picked up his papers. I could tell he was disappointed. Think Sakura. This is a once in a lifetime chance. To be with the man your absolutely crazy about. YOU CAN DO THIS. Just do it. Because you'll regret it if you don't. I walked up to the door and turned towards him.

"Kakashi.." He turned his head towards me. "Yes Sakura?" I twisted the doorknob in my hand nervously. "I…I…I wanna do it. I love you too."

…..

**Ill update soon **

**:DDDDD**

**Lemon coming up soon **

**Thanks to **

Blossomnightxoxo

MartiniLuv

Ryn729

Kaleena1247

Freakhorrorchick

Jenneke88

deepxwriterxaboutxeverythin...

1SexyKitty1

Hum-a-little-tune

Melosa15

Ruykk

chiyuki101

ColorMeRainbowz** lol**


	6. Field trip signed :DDD

I did it. I cant believe i actually told him i wanted to have sex with him. I wonder if were moving to fast. I stood there still twisting the door knob, waiting for his response. He walked over towards me and placed his warm hand on my shoulder and looked me seriously in the eye. "Sakura...are you sure..." I opened my mouth to speak. Of course you could figure what the answer was gonna be. I was gonna tell him of course I know. But before I could answer he spoke again. "I know i shouldn't have pressured you, please forgive me. I just cant control myself around you sometimes." I tried to hide my smile because of how funny that sounded. But it didn't work, i gave a small smile and knelled down to his face. "I'm ready if you are."

...

After that Kakashi had handed me a sheet that looked like a field trip form. The paper said something about going to the Famous science museum so we could go see a day in the life of a scientist. He also had in there that it would be an over night stay, that we would be staying in the Chronos hotel. The "field trip" was free. I guess he figured my mom would be more than happy to sign it if they had no price on it. All she had to do was sign...and then I would be in my teachers house...wow. Hmm I wonder what its gonna be like. I-

"SAKURA! IVE GOT YOU THIS TIME, DONT EVEN TRY TO MOVE!" What the hell? I turned around to find Naruto breathing heavily. He had leaves in his hair so i was guessing that he had been hiding in my bushes for quiet a while now. Great this was all I needed. Someone spying on me trying to prove my relationship with Kakashi exist. Over my dead body. _Okay Sakura what ever he says just pretend you don't know what hes talking about._

"Oh...Hi Naruto...whats going on?" I paused. "Is something the matter?" Naruto shook his finger and began. "Oh no no no Sakura, stop playing dumb. I know that you know what I know about you and Mr. Kakashi." He pulled the leaves from his hair. "I clearly saw you two the other day." _Sakura..just play dumb. Play dumb...you have to do this for you and Kakashi. _"Naruto, I see you everyday, and Sasuke an-" But he wasn't falling for it.

"Sakura stop lying.. I know yall were uhh...kissing and...and you know...gosh...all that gross stuff." I turned my head to avoid contact. I cant deny it, he knows hes not stupid, it was perfectly clear. I would just have to beg and beg until he promised not to tell. If it meant kissing Narutos butt forever, i would do so to protect Kakashi from going to jail. "Nartuo plea-" He put his hand in front of my face and spoke.

"Dont worry, I wont tell anyone else though." My face automatically lit up. I cant believe Naruto is actually doing this for me. Maybe I was wrong about him. "Oh Naruto thank you so much." He smiled.

"Under one condition though." My face dropped down to a frown. _I knew this was too good to be true. Who knows what he could want. Maybe he would make me do his homework for the next month Or be his maid for a year. Or WORSE maybe he would make me go on a date with him. _Boy how I would wish this little brat would just disappear. But I have to do this no matter what. I took a deep breath and spoke out nicely.

"And that would be?" He put his hand to his chin and rubbed it. Like he was in serious though. Yeah right the only thing that brat ever thinks about is ramen soup. I thinks thats the only thing he can fit in his little pea brain.

"Hmmm...lets see. ANYTHING i want." I slapped my forehead. He was toying with me.

"Okay I know. Talk Mr. Kash into giving me an A in his class for the WHOLE year."_ What? Yeah if that happened people definatley would be suspicious. Naruto making an A was about as likely of him passing up a bowl of ramen soup._

"Are you crazy knuckle head? No forget it! Your to dumb to make A's everyone will find out." I crossed my arms and turned around to look tough. But he wasn't buying it. "Fine, have it your way..im sure the school board would like to hear about this." I shook my head. I wasn't afraid of them, they wouldn't believe Naruto anyways. "Go ahead."

"And it wouldn't hurt to tell Sasuke too." My eyes shot open. My hands dropped from my chest. I began to feel panic. I couldn't let Sasuke know. EVER. He was the one guy who's opinion mattered to me. Ive been in love with him forever, but he dosent even notice me, he just makes rude comments towards me everyone in a while. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes angrily. I was gonna get Naruto back for this one day.

"Fine..." I whispered. He mocked me by putting his hand to his ear. "What was that Sakura? Are you actually obeying my orders?" He asked playfully. But little did he know I wasn't in no playing mood. "I said...fine Naruto...i'll get you your stupid A." He laughed and smiled real big.

"Oh and lets go on a date togeth-" That was it, he hit the nerve, he wasn't gonna get this wish no matter how many Sasukes he told.

"DONT PUSH ME NARUTO!" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Geesh, okay okay,don't have to bite my head of. It was worth a shot." He picked up his booksack and began to walk away. But before he did he looked at me once more and said. "Nice doing business with ya Sok! See you and my A tomorrow." And that was that, I had just made a deal with the devil.

...

I sighed and and took a deep breath as I entered my house. It felt good to have a moment of peace. With all these things going on, I haven't been able to relax for awhile. Ive been worrying about Narutos big mouth ever since that day. Its kind of a good thing that we made that deal. I took at the piece of paper and looked at it steadily. I didn't know if I wanted to do this or not. I mean yeah I wanted to be with Kakashi but, I didn't feel good about lying to my mom.

"Oh boy... Sakura...you seem to have quite a problem on your hands."

"What was that honey?" My mom asked sweetly as she entered the kitchen. I threw my arms behind my back with the paper in it. I wasn't ready to give it to her yet. "oh...heh heh...nothing mom...just you know reciting this song...I...once heard." I smiled real big. Boy i felt so crappy for lying to her. She came closer to me.

"Sweetie you look as white as a ghost? Are you feeling alright?" _If you only knew. _"Oh, well i am feeling a little tired. I think imma head off to my room now." She looked at me worryingly.

"Okay honey...be careful though...Ill call you down when dinners ready." I walked as quickly as i could out of the kitchen. "Okay mom thanks!"

**Slamm**

"Pheww that was close." I said to myself as in plopped onto my bed. I put the sheet on the table and closed my eyes. I needed to build up some strength. I felt so weak. Probably because I felt so crummy about lying .My mom thinks her little angel is going off on a science adventure to learn. But I was actually going to be "learning" more about my teacher. Her innocent little girl, now was growing up and she wouldn't even know.

"Oh well, Ill just deal with it later." I whispered tiredly.

...

**2 hours later.**

"SAKURA! HONEY PHONE!" I heard my mom yell out. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and looked at the clock and sighed. "GOT IT!" I yelled back.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey...i sorry to have bothered your sleep sweetie." _Oh crap. It was mister Kakashi. And he called my house. AND MY MOM ANSWERED. I practically almost fell out of my bed with worry._

"Why are you calling here? Are you crazy?" I asked angrily. Of course I think I had the right to be mad because I mean here this 24 year old guy was calling my house for me. You think my mom was gonna take it lightly? But Kakashi didn't seem to be worried because he let out a small laugh.

"Woah woah, calm down sweetie don't get all worked up."

"Dont call me that! My mom could be listening!" God he was so hard headed.

"Just calm down." He chuckled again. "Boy I wish I was there to see your cute little frustrated face."

"Shhhh... Stop that. Not on the phone where everyone can hear."

"Alright..." He laughed. "If I stop will you calm down?" I sighed in relief.

"Yes."

"Okay I'll stop..." He waited a moment. I had no idea why he was calling me anways. When I had gave him my number I didn't think he would be stupid ebough to call. I usually just call his house in the late afternoons when nobody was around. We would talk about how are day was and so on. But this was hardly the time.

"What did you call for?"

"Well did you get the field trip paper signed?"

"No...not yet...I don't think I'm to comfortable with lying. I mean my mom trust me and..." I was about to finish giving my speech when I looked over at the table and saw that the paper was gone. I jumped out of my bed and searched to see if it had fell on the ground or if th wind blew it but it was gone for sure.

"Oh no..." I whispered.

"What? Whats wrong?

"I cant seem to find the paper." I placed my hand over my heart."Hold on..." I got up and walked downstairs.

"Hey mom?" She turned around from the dishes. "Yes Sakura?"

"Ummm...you wouldn't happen to know where my field trip form is would you?" She smiled. "Oh honey don't worry I already signed it.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Well yeah, I was just talking to your teacher and he said he was calling all the parents to make sure they signed the papers because he believes this field trip is very important. I couldn't let you pass up such a good opportunity. Besides he sounded so concerned. I cant believe you didn't tell me earlier. Here this wonderful teacher is trying to do his best for you and your just so forgetful." She shook her head. She was practically arguing with herself. "Sakura shame on you."

"Umm sorry mom..it just slipped my mind I guess..." I still felt bad even though I didn't have to lie. "Well go up and apologize to him for being a scatter brain. Sakura sometimes I wish you would take other peoples concerns seriously." I walked up to my room and picked up the phone.

"Back..." I said coldly. He chuckled again. He seems to love to do that a lot. He cant take anything seriously even before we were together he would always laugh at me.

"So, got that paper signed?"

"Yeah and I got a lecture with it too...thanks a lot!" I yelled back. He didn't laugh this time.

"Im sorry, I just wanted to make sure you came...you really mean a lot to me Sakura." He said seriously. I paused. I suddleny felt bad. He was really good at this. He could drop from being goofy and go on to being serious. Its a surprise he dosent have a real girlfriend.

"No...im sorry for yelling...im actually kind of glad you told her because I would feel horrible."

"No problem..." He said sweetly. I smiled at his tone. "Well I guess I better go and prepare for you trip. I want to make you as comfortable as much as possible." I smiled again.

"Goodbye...Sakura" He said seductively.

"Bye..." I coolly.

_Click_

I put the phone down and laid in my bed thinking about the upcoming events. Tomorrow I would be with my teacher, just me and him not having to worry about Naruto, Sasuke, my mom or anyone. It would just be me and him.

Together...

Sorry this chapter wasn't so good. Its like 12:10 and I'm tired and I haven't done this in like a month. But next chapter will be better.

:DDDD

thanks to everyones reviews!

:)


	7. Mr Kakashi's house :DDD

Lol sorry it took me so long to update.

;D

"Alright now I need this…..and this…..anndddd…" I stopped talking to myself as soon as I heard my mom yell out. "SAKURAAA! SAKURA YOUR TEACHERS HERE!"_ Ah man you've got to be kidding me_. I thought to myself. He wasn't supposed to be here for another 30 minutes. What is he thinking? I mean seriously, is that man crazy?

…….

Kakashi pov

"So Mr. Hatake, how long have you been teaching for?" Mrs. Haruno asked sweetly. I looked at her closely. She sort of resembled Sakura I suppose. She had the pink hair and green eyes but still she could never stand up to Sakuras standards. Plus they have totally two different personalities. Sakura isn't quite as nice as her mom, but im okay with that, besides to nice sometimes is completely boring.

"Well this is actually my second year. But this is my first time teaching science." She shook her head at my response. "Hmm I see." This was getting quite boring; I was wishing Sakura would hurry up. I longed to touch her silky smooth skin, her long beautiful pink hair. I wanted to get her out of here and into my house as fast as possible.

"Ummm excuse me but is Sakura almost ready? I mean I have to go get the other students soon." I said pretending to look in a rush. Mrs. Haruno smiled. "One moment please…"

"SAKURA! GET DOWN HERE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. If there's definitely one thing they have in common, it's that big mouth. A couple of seconds later Sakura came running down with her bag. I smiled as soon as I saw her. "Ahh sakura... I take it your ready?" She blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes Mr. Kakashi…Im ready."

….

Sakura's pov

That idiot. What the hell is he smiling at anyways? Always finding ways to get me in trouble. "Sakura…" My mom said softly like I was a little kid. "Yes mom?" She knelt down to me. God what a pest. "I want you to be good for Mr. Hatake now, and be nice to the other students...especially Naruto, I know how you pick on him all the time and you know that's not nice. You got it?" I wanted to roll my eyes and tell her buzz off but that would only get me in trouble so I out on a fake smile and nodded.

"Good girl…" She said as she kissed my forehead. "Well Mr. Hatake please take care of her and tell me if she gets in any trouble what so ever." He laughed and nodded. "Yes ma'm…well it was nice to meet you." He said sweetly as he extended his hand. "It was nice to meet you as well." She replied back.

"Well let's be off Sakura……" He spoke out as he lifted up my bag. "_Finally"_ I thought to myself.

…

Kakashi's pov

"_Finally…I get to be alone with Sakura." _I said to myself.

…………

**30 minutes later at Kakashi's house**

**Sakura's pov**

"Well were here, just settled down anywhere…" Kakashi said as he put my stuff on the floor. I looked around to find not a speck of dirt anywhere. In fact nothing was out of place besides my bag. I was shocked on her beautiful the inside of his house looked. I pictured him as the unorganized, dirty, potatoes chip bags everywhere type. But I was wrong there was candles lit everywhere, Beautiful decorations, and a sweet smell in the air. I doubt it always looks like this though….you think….maybe…maybe he did this just for me?

I walked around some more, just trying to take this all in, I mean..This is unbelievable. Not only that fact that im in my teachers house but that he did this all for me….

"It's wonderful…you know you didn't have to do this." I said. "I wouldn't have minded at all if it was dirty. Im sorry you did all this just for me..I…." I was stopped as Kakashi placed his finger over my lip, he probably did that because I wasn't making any sense. I was so nervous I was rambling on and on about his house.

"Sakura…." He whispered. His smooth finger was tracing the outline of my lips. It then moved down to my chin, he then held it there. "Ye….yeahh..." I asked. And with that he moved in even closer. "Shh….." He then finally kissed me on my lips. I closed my eyes as he moved in closer. It felt so good to have his warm lips on mine. I got this tingling sensation every time we kissed. His tongue didn't wait to long to beg for entrance. So I parted my lips to let it enter. His tongue danced around with mine. He pressed harder and harder and it made me back up some. It was like he was doing it on purpose. But we still never broke the kiss. His tongue was still battling mine. He took another step forward. _What is he doing? _I asked myself. But before I could figure where he was going with this, he took another step forward. I took a step back so I wouldn't fall over. Then he took another step forward, so I took another step back, again, then again, and it kept going until I fell on the couch._ Ohhh, now I get it. He had this planned all along….not to bad for a teacher. _He then broke the kiss for a second to speak.

"Your so beautiful…." After that short statement he went back to kissing me. Kakashi was sure different from what I thought. He didn't seem like the romantic type just by looking at him. I wonder why he didn't have a girlfriend, I mean he has everything. The looks, the personality, the charm, and the brains. My curiosity about Kakashi stopped when he moved from my lips to my neck. He planted little kissed all over. It kind of tickled. I let out a small moan on accident. I covered my mouth because that was embarrassing. I wondered if he thought it was funny. I say that because he this probably very experienced man is here listing to this inexperienced girl take pleasure into what he's doing. I've never really done this before. But to my surprise he just kept kissing me. So I uncovered my mouth and placed my hands on his back. I felt a smile come across his lips. I was starting to feel a huge deal of pleasure run through me. I wanted more….I wanted him to do more things to me. Just then as if he was reading my mind, he placed one of his hands on my thigh and began to rub up and down slowly. I began to more frequently let out small moans, it felt so good, I wanted him…….

I split open my legs a little more. Kakashi moved his lips back to my mouth. He then moved his hands closer and closer to my opening.

"Sakura…..please….let me…" He begged. His voice seemed hungry and desperate. He stopped to catch his breath. "Please what?" I managed out. I was hoping he was asking me what I think he was trying to ask me.

"Please…let me……"

**BINGGGGGG BINNGGGG BINGGGG**

He slowly got off me and chuckled. _What the hell was that? _I was thinking to myself.

"Heh….dinners ready…" He said with a smile. Somehow I wasn't finding this very funny.

Well lol ill update soon. Next chapter will have a lemon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

;D


	8. Their night :DDD

What? What just happened? Are you kidding me? One moment Kakashi was on me and then next he's all pumped about going eat food. Even though I was kind of nervous….im also disappointed. That was the first time ive ever done something like that before. Having a guy kiss me like that, having a guy sweet talk me, and just having someone to want me. I actually felt important……

"Sakura?" Kakashi's muscular voice spoke out. I turned around still nervous from what just happened. "Y-yes?" He peeked through the kitchen door and gave small smile. "You ready for dinner?" I took a small step forward. "I-I…I…." "_Breathe Sakura, its not like you haven't made out with him before. Stop being so ridiculous. Pull yourself together!"_ "You alright Sakura?" He said a little softer this time. He took walked up to me and put his hand on my cheek. "What's wrong?" His warm hand softly rubbing my cheek caused me to blush. _I can't let him know im nervous. I wanna do this. So I just have to go marching in there eat some dinner! Enjoy it! And then let nature take its course I suppose. C'mon Sakura you can do this you're a woman now! Well you will be after….after….." _"Sakura….sweetheart…you look as pale as a ghost. Whats wrong? Your scared of my cooking? Heh. Its not that bad now." Kakashi chuckled out. It was sweet of him to try and make a joke, but im getting more and more butterflies. I mean, how is it gonna feel? Will I be good enough for him? Will he still feel the same way about me after this? "Sakura?…."

"…Oh! No don't be silly..haha….my tummy just feels a little funny." I said half telling the truth. I couldn't lie to him completely. He looked down at me sympathetically. He put down the plate he was holding and placed his hand on my stomach. He slowly moved his hand right and left and continued to look at me. "Wh…wha…." I tried to say smoothly. But before I could finish he took his gaze off of me and lifted up my shirt a little, just enough to where you could see my stomach. "I wanna see if I can make it feel better." _"WHAT?" _He slowly started to place little baby kisses on my stomach. Up, down, left, right. I thought I was about to melt right then and there. It couldn't get any better than this. "Kakashi…." I softly moaned out. He looked up at me but still never taking his soft lips off my stomach. "I….I…I think you fixed it……" I felt him smirk at those words. I watched as he took his lips off my stomach and slowly stood up. "Well, im glad that's fixed….but uh…..your body seems a little tense. Perhaps that needs fixing too?"

"I….I…ye…." Stupid me. Spit it out! Kakashi laughed a little. "Yes ma'm…." He slowly pushed me towards the couch. I stared into his eyes as we fell back onto the fluffly interior of the couch. "Alright now…relax a little…" I then felt his hands gently brush against the side of my face. "Bu…wha…" I was gonna ask him if we were ever going to eat dinner, but he didn't give me that chance. Because before I could say that he put his finger over my lip and gave me a low hush. "Sakura…..are you ready for this?" Oh my god. He's ready…..at this very moment. Oh god it just struck me. How do you exactly do it? "Kakashi…I….I.." I stuttered. "I'm kind of scared….." I felt embarrassed with saying that. I didn't want to whine about it, he went through all this trouble and here I am wasting his time. He's way to good for me. "Sakura, maybe you should stop mentally talking to yourself and trust me. Don't think to much….its going to be alright," Kakashi lectured. "Look I know your scared…its perfectly normal for a beautiful young woman like yourself to be nervous with her first time. And I promise I wont do anything to hurt you……I love you…." He said as he pressed his face against mine. What he just said made me feel special, but yet worried. Its like one of those movies you know? Where the guy tells the girl anything she wants to hear just to get her in bed. And then after they do it, they boy makes up some lame excuse and leaves her. I didn't want that to happen between me and Kakashi. I feel like we have something more special than that, I believe I'm really in love. Not like little school girl love but womanly love. I haven't felt this way since…since…well I first met Sasuke. But I cant be in love with Sasuke because, he doesn't love me…he doesn't even acknowledge me half the time. So…this is my one shot. Do it Sakura, no turning back. This is your one true shot at love.

"I love you too…" I whispered as I took my fingers and ran it through his hair. He removed his face from mine and smiled and got off me gently. "Follow me sweetheart…" He said as he extended his hand to mine. _We must be going to his room._ I took his hand and followed him as he made his way down the hall and into his room. He opened the door and turned back to me and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at him to let him know im ready. He leaned in for a kiss. _Here goes nothing…if you guys don't want to be a witness to this…then stop reading. _I met to his kiss and he smiled. He quickly stuck his tongue into my mouth. He didn't bother playing and begging for it he just jumped right in. His tongue slowly danced around with mine. He then led me to his bed and softly pushed me onto it.

…….

Kakashi's POV

I slowly got on top on the beautiful pinkette. God she was gorgeous. I dreamed about fucking her since the first day she walked in my classroom. Don't get me wrong, I loved Sakura for more than just her looks, she had a wonderful personality. I don't want to use her…I really do like her, but we just cant be together. Im a teacher and she's my student, if I get caught then..well who knows what would happen to me. Sakura was a amateur at this so I had to go gentle. So I suppose I have to get her ready. I stole my lips from hers. She let out a small whimper in disappointment. I gave a smirk as I watched her face. She had pleasure and nervousness written all over it. "Let me prepare you…." She gave me an inquisitive look. "What do you mean…?" I didn't answer back though. I tugged at her dress giving her a single to sit up a little so I could slip it off. She followed and sat up and took her dress. God her body was so hot. It was tiny and fresh, kinda like a new limited edition toy. Its never been touched by anyone but you. She had on a white lacy bra with matching underwear. I lightly pushed her back to lie down. I could tell she was getting more nervous, she probably didn't know what I was doing but she knew something was about to go on. I went in to kiss her again, that seemed to help. I gradually pulled down her underwear. While never breaking the kiss I took my finger and gently ran it across her already wet folds. Sakura's body quickly tensed up with pleasure. She jerked her head away from mine and let out a frustrated moan. I continued to play with that a little longer to get her started, as that went on she kept getting wetter and wetter.

"You like this sakura?…." I said seductively in her ear. She nodded her head a little."Do you want more?" She nodded faster this time in aggregation. "Alright…" I slowly inserted two fingers and started pumping in and out as slow as I could. Sakura jumped a little this time. She balled up her hands and closed her eyes. I continued to pump in and out of her for a little bit. She was so damn tight, I was starting to doubt if I could fit in her. Although she was surely wet enough I kept going, I liked watching Sakura being aggregated because I wouldn't do anything more. "How's that feel honey….." She instantly grabbed a huge chunk of my hair and pulled on it. "Damn you…." She moaned out in pleasure. Knowing me I just chuckled. I thought it was cute how hot and bothered she was. I wanted to hear her beg for me I wanted to hear her scream my fucking name. Then I would give her what she wanted.

"What do you want….." She continued to squirm and pull roughly on my hair. "You know…." She managed out. I shook my head. "Not uh…you gotta tell me exactly what you…" She was getting more frustrated with every word I said. I could tell she didn't want to beg but… she had no choice but to say it.

"_You Kakashi…" _She whispered oh so softly. I continued to slide my fingers in and out of her as I leaned in closer to her face. "What was that?" She mumbled something before saying it a little louder this time. "You Kakashi…." I slid my fingers out slowly and leaned in much closer this time. "What was the ms. Haruno?" She Tugged my hair so hard it hurt. "I WANT YOU KAKASHI! Inside me now!" She said as she let go of my hair and went for my pants. "That's all I wanted to hear." I pushed her away from my pants.

…..

Sakuras pov

He unbuttoned his pants and what I saw scared me. His well endowed member was about to suffocate in his boxers. He threw his pants on the floor and then followed was his boxers. He took his length in his hands and slowly rubbed it and smiled. "Is this what you want Sakura dear?" I was a little nervous but god knows how badly I was urging for this. I shook my head quickly. His little games were pissing me off. He placed his member in front of my entrance and put his face to mine. "Sakura…" He whispered softly. I closed my eyes as he placed his lips on mine and embraced my body. "Do it…" I begged. Without a moment of hesitation he slammed into me. I let out a large cry. It hurt so badly. It felt like someone just took a knife and stabbed me. But what do you expect from such a well endowed man? Ignoring the cry Kakashi continued to kiss me and pound in and out of me.

….

Kakashis pov

I could feel the tears streaming down Sakura's face, but if I stopped it would only hurt more so I continued. It felt so damn good. She was so fucking tight it was unbelievable. It was tough going In and out, her pussy had such a grasp on it, like it was begging me to stay. Sakura then started letting out soft moans and moving into me. "Now…there…"

….

Sakruas pov.

It started to feel a little better. Well actually a lot better. The pain lessened with each thrust. Kakashi took his face from mine and placed it on my chest and began mumbling.

"Oh my god…." He said shakingly.

…..

Kakashis pov

Fuck this felt so good. I wanted to just pound the shit out of her but I had to control my self. Her liquids were just pouring out. I was close but I still had a little left in me. "Faster…" Her quiet little voice spoke out. I didn't question or make any hesitation to do that. I did as I was told and pushed in and out harder and harder, her boobs bounced with more force her moans became louder and louder. She was defiantly close I can tell you that much. "Kakashi…." She moaned out. I closed my eyes and went in harder, not realizing how bad I could actually hurt her if I didn't calm down. But she seemed fine as I continued. I closed my eyes as I could feel it coming. "Just….a little bit longer……one mor…." I stopped. I was in heaven for about 10 seconds. I came, she came it was perfect. No one had to continue for another person. I collapsed right next to the small naked girl and tried to catch my breath. That was the best sex I had ever had. I've never had someone so tight before. I also never had someone so innocent and sweet before. I felt…I felt kind of funny…. I turned to the worn at girl as she gave me a smile. She inched towards me and gave me a small kiss. "I love you…." She whispered. She then closed her eyes and gently put her head on my chest. I looked down at her and felt kind of bad. She was a sweet 15 year old girl and in love with her her teacher who had just taken her virginity. Something she will never get back…..I gently placed the blanket over us and ran my fingers through her hair. I don't know what I was feeling…but my stomach was churning so badly I felt like I had to throw up. Maybe….maybe I was falling in love with my student?

Mokay well sorry if that wasn't quite what you expected but I had to hurry it up a little because my brother kept watching me and wanted to get on

**;D**

**but hope you enjoyed! And ill update soon **

**and lemon in upcoming chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**;D**


	9. He finds out :DDD

**please beeping review! im not updating till i get atleast 10 reviews.**

**thanks.**

--

I awoke the next morning to find that the bed was empty, with the exception of me. I wondered why he wasnt by my side, holding me, whispering sweet things in my ear. I was starting to worry. I mean was I bad? Did i scare him away? _"Ahhh sakura, your horrible, he hated it, your too inexperienced for some like him." _My inner self screamed.

"Shut up!" I cursed my self out loud. I feel bad enough, and over thinking this is killing me. I felt my eyes start to water. "No..." I whispered. I cant cry, that would be so lame. "Pull yourself together. " I sniffed. But my head ignored my words and i sent my face flying to the pillow. "Ow..." I whispered as i picked my head up to see a white note laying on the pillow. I picked it up slowly. My heart was racing, what did this say? What if it was bad, what if it said _"Dear sakura..thanks for that, but ive had better, but it is what you would call interesting. See you later, kakashi" _I clenched my fist to the thought of those words. I opened the note and quickly looked for the words "Horrible, gross, pathetic" but i found none of those.

_Dear sakura,_

_You were truly amazing last night. Thank you for trusting me and giving yourself to me, Ive never felt closer to you. I'll see you soon my sweet cherry blossom,_

_Love kakashi_

_P.S. Follow the rose petals._

I instantly smiled, that was so sweet. Was i really good? Or was he just saying that. Well whatever the matter it still made me happy. I looked over the bed and found the rose petals. I got up from the bed and wrapped the sheets around my naked body. I slowly followed the pink petals and counted as i passed each up "One......two.....three....four....five.....six...seven.....eight.....nine..............ten...." But before i could reach the last petal and say eleven a husky voice stole it. "Eleven...." I turned around to find Kakashi holding a pink rose in his hand. Oh my beeping god. He was so hot, he was standing there with just a white towel around his waist. He chuckled "Sakura...would you kindly join me for breakfast?" He bent down and gave me a kiss. I smiled and nodded. "I'd love to..." I whispered, but it was barley audible.

--

"Alright class! Lets settle down." yelled out to the extremely loud class. It feel funny calling him that again. I suppose i don't have to, but I don't want to call him out by his first name in the middle of class. God that would be embarrassing.

"Mr. Kash! We having fun today?" Naruto yelled out. It makes me nervous when hes here, because i always think hes gonna slip up and tell everyone what happened between me and Kakashi. Of course he wouldn't do it on purpose because he has an A in this class thanks to me. But what if someone becomes suspicious? I mean its Naruto for crying out loud. Since when does he make good grades?

"Naruto! call me ,B. Yes of course we always have fun in this class!" He spat out sarcastically. The class laughed. "And C. Lets try and use correct grammar sha'll we?" Naruto made a face and sat back down. I giggled at Narutos embarrassment.

"What an idiot....." A cold voice whispered. I turned around to see Sasuke criticizing Naruto. Which is all Sasuke did. He always had something rude to say about someone. Its like he dosent want friends. But none the less everyone brushes off his comments and still tries to befriend him. I wish I had the confidence to do that. I tried to talk to him a while back and tell him how I felt about him...but it didn't work out to well.

_Flashback..._

_2 years ago._

"_Sas-sa-sauke...." I stuttered. The boy turned around with a angry look on his face..but he said nothing._

"_You have a stuttering problem or something?" He said coldly._

"_I..I wanted to tell you that.."_

"_That what? You like me?" He scoffed. "Save it..I hear that all the time, im tired of these girls flinging thereselves to me. Its so pathetic." I froze at those words. I didn't know what to say. He had me. Right on the nail. _

"_Im right arent I?" I blushed furiously. I was angry, well maybe I pretended to be mad to hide my embarrassment. _

"_NO! Wrong Sasuke! I hate you. I just wanted to tell you that you have a huge piece of broccoli in your teeth and its aggravating me!" Yeah. That was lame i know...but i couldn't let him be right...I didn't want to get hurt by the guy i was so deeply in love with. He turned to me with a confused face, for a second I thought his feelings was hurt. But a second later he quickly turned his head and muffled out a "Hn." and walked away._

_........_

"Sasuke..." I whispered out sadly.

"SAKURA!" I jumped. Kakashi grabbed my shoulder intensely, I guess he knew something was wrong with me. "Looks like your the only one who dosent have a partner, so ill work with you!" He bent down and gave me a smile. What the hell is he talking about? "What are we working in partners for?"

"Looks like someone needs to stop daydreaming..." He chuckled. "Were doing a acid and base project. And since you was to busy daydreaming, you didn't get a partner." He did this on purpose. But I was glad. "NO FAIR! Man now Sakuras gonna get an A for sure!" Naruto cried out. What is he talking about? He gets an A for no work.

"Now now...im not gonna give Sakura and unfair advantages." Yes he will ;D. "Now Naruto, I don't want to see that Sasuke does all the work again!" Naruto nodded and sat down. Kakashi sat down next to me. "Alright everyone get to work!" Soon the room became filled with off subject chit chat and giggles. It was just me and him now. I felt awkward, yeah I think I love him and hes so hot, but i don't know how to get around him during school anymore. I always felt like someone was watching. "Okay Sakura...." He smirked. "Now were gonna be testing these three liquids and testing them to find out if there a acid, or a base." I looked a the contents before me in confusion. "Well how are we gonna know?" He laughed again and leaned close to my face to reach for the small strip of paper. "Were going to take this dropper and squeeze a little of a liquid and place it on the strip." I shook my in conformation. "Okay I think I got it!" I smiled and took a dropper and squeezed a little of container A into it.

"Okay so now I place it on one of these pieces of paper?" He reached for the paper and put it front of me. "Correct....its called PH paper..." He said in a smartly tone. I smiled trying to hold back a laugh. _"Your so cute when you laugh..." _He whispered in my ear. I blushed furiously. He shouldn't be flirting with me during class! I pretended to ignore him and reached for the other cup, which I shouldn't have been doing anyways I had forgot to place the other liquid on the paper. He has me so hot and frustrated that I couldn't think. "Sakura wait..." He said quickly before placing his hand on my back. It made me so nervous i dropped the cup all over my clothes. "Crap!" I exclaimed in embarrassment. Everyone quickly looked up. "Its okay everyone settle down!" Kakashi called out. He picked up a towel and grabbed me by the hand. "Its just red punch, ill be right back, Behave while I go help Sakura get this stain out. " He quickly pulled me out of the room to the outside of the classroom.

.....

**Sasukes pov**

"Heh..." Naruto chuckled. He was always laughing, and it was aggravating. "What are you laughing at you idiot?" He smiled hugely and leaned back in his chair. I rolled my eyes and continued to work. "Why is it that im doing all the work?" I asked angrily.

"Hey i'm helping, i'm your supporter! Kinda like a cheerleader ya know? Besides it seems you got everything under control here."

"It's no wonder you have an F in here Dobe." I said coldly. He was so annoying, why did I agree to be partners with him?

"Uhh well for your information Sasuke! I have an A!" He retorted. "I quickly turned me head. Yeah right the day he gets an A is the day I become stupid.

"Liar..."

"I'm not lying Sasuke! I really do. You can go ask yourself!" He sounded serious. But it was just so hard to believe. I wasn't gonna ask him, that would be lame. I looked up for and he still wasnt in here.

"They sure been out there a long time...." I said suspiciously. That was kinda weird. Couldn't have Sakura cleaned off her own clothes? Does a over aged male teacher need to help wipe her down? Disgusting.

"Yeah..."

"I..uh.. gotta go ask a question." I said standing up and shoving my hands in my pockets. Naruto nodded and just sat there. I walked towards the door and opened it slowly. I peeked my head around the corner to see something I shouldn't have.

--

**Sakuras pov**

"Kakashi stop..." I giggled as he kissed my neck ever so gently. We could get caught doing this right here. But it felt even more incredible with the thought of us being sneaky. He pulled his head away from my neck and grabbed my sides and started rubbing his hands up and down. "Your so beautiful...." He whispered again. I closed my eyes. "Were gonna get caught...." I whispered softly to where he could barley hear. The truth is I didn't want him to stop. I wanted to fuck him right then and there, but I wanted to at least to be able said I made an effort for him to stop.

"You know I almost lost it in there, being so close to you, but not being able to do anything....." He said ignoring what I had just said. He kissed me again. "Kakashi..." He slowly took his hands off my sides and handed me the towel. "I know..." He said smiling before he turned for the classroom. He put his head down before opening the door. "Clean yourself up Sakura and come back and pack up. Its almost time to go." Before I could reply he walked into the classroom. Was he mad or something?

--

**Sasukes pov**

Disgusting. Gross. And wrong. I had just witnessed what that bastard was doing to Sakura. Was she kidding? Does she really want him? Hes like fucking 10 years older than her.

**BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP**

"Alright class see you tomorrow! Remember to study, because you never know when imma quiz you!" He said smiling. What a joke. I out to punch him in the mouth.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!" Naruto screamed out as he caught up to me. I was about to insult him to make him leave but then what naruto has said earlier popped into my head.

"_I'm not lying Sasuke! I really do. You can go ask yourself!" _

I bet he knows something.......

"Hey Naruto.....did you notice anything funny today?" Naruto squinched his eyes and look at me for a second.

"Uhh well lets see? There was chip crumbs on choji's face today and it was aggra-"

"No you idiot! Between Mr. Kakashi and Sakura..." His eyes quickly got big and he turned away not facing me. That was my key. I knew for sure now that he knew something. "I don't know what your talking about. Why what happened?" I quickly pushed him up against the brick wall outside of school. He's not going to play dumb with me, I knew he knew something and he was gonna fucking tell me. "Listen Naruto!" I said angrily. "I know somethings going on between and Sakura and your going to fucking tell me." I grabbed him by his throat. Narutos face started to turn red. "Tell me......" I whispered this time.

"O....Oka...Okay! I'll tell you..just let me down."

Something hit me when I agreed and let Naruto down to explain. Why do I all of a sudden care?

--

**Mokayyyy**

**;D**

**pwell thanks to **

Kaleena1247

xxpinkgrlxx

Fuyuyume

Jenneke88

Hamano Ayumu

Ladie J

Ill update soon. I hope you enjoyed!

;D

**please beeping review! im not updating till i get atleast 10 reviews.**

**thanks.**


	10. Theres trouble? :DDD

I didn't leave when the bell rang. I thought for sure Kakashi would want me to stay, I mean I've been staying after school with him for the past couple of weeks now. But when I looked at his facial expression, it told me that I wasn't really welcome today. He was staring down at his desk with sad eyes. His body was tensed and he hadn't spoken a word since he told me clean myself up. Did I really hurt his feelings from earlier? I mean it wasn't that serious. Should I stay or should I go?

_**Look at him Sakura, does it look like he wants you to stay and chat with him today? **_

_Well, I mean from the way he was all over me in the hall...._

_**Yeah well you pushed him away, don't you think he needs some time alone?**_

_Wait dont blame this on me I just didn't want to get caught!_

_**So what your embarrassed of him now? Your to good for him?**_

_Shut up! I never said that....._

_**You thought it though.....**_

_STOP! JUST STOP! I just don't want to get him in trouble._

Kakashi broke up the fight between me and my inner self.. "Sakura...." His voice lacked the enthusiasm it once had before. Gee I guess I really did hurt his feelings.

"Yes?" I replied back. He lifted his head from his hands and looked straight at me. He did not carry a smile nor was he crying. "Do you like me?" He asked still looking directly at me, making me feel a little uneasy. I cant believe he was asking me this. I mean Ive only went up to giving my virginity to him and now hes asking if I like him? You guys know, I don't really like him, I practically love him. He better know that, maybe he just needs to hear it again.

"Of course...of course I like you..." He gave a weak smile. I of course smiled back at him. He slowly got up from his desk after breaking away our eye contact. He walked over towards me and wrapped his arm around around my waist.

"Im glad...." His whispered in my ear. My stomach tingled when his voice tickled my ear. He was so sweet at times. I think he would be better than any high school boyfriend, I mean their immature, you cant trust them,their jerks in front of their friends, and they always try to act cool, but Kakashi...he was different. He was a grown man and was way over those little phases. It was nice to have someone like that. I smiled and took his hands into mine.

"You mean everything to me Sakura...." He said sweetly as he kissed my neck. Boy Kakashi sure had a way with words.

"Why were you mad at me?" I asked.

"I had a feeling you didn't want to be with me anymore...."

"Why would you think that?"

"I......" He stopped for a second and then smiled. "It dosent matter now.....all that matters is that its after class....your here with me..." He continued to speak as he leaned in closer to my face. "And that were all alone for now...."

**Kakashi's pov**

Something was wrong. I knew it from the way she pushed me away in the hall. I had seen her staring at the damn Sasuke kid again. Boy did that pissed me off more than anything. In case your wondering thats why I paired myself up with Sakura, I didnt want her to end up with that kid. Yeah go ahead and say it, 'im jealous'. Oh well, it dosent matter Sakura basically became mine when she gave herself to me, and I know that sounds kind of possessive but I don't like her looking at Sasuke like that, that kid just ticks me off. He had always thought he was so cool, and he knew Sakura liked him, almost everyone did. But he plays with her feelings and she still follows him like a lost puppy. That had bothered me since the first day I got this class. Sakura was sweet and Sasuke didn't deserve someone like Sakura, who would probably treat her like shit. Besides im pretty confident that she likes me.

"Why were you mad at me?" The little pink haired girl asked sweetly.

Now was I mad at her? No not really, but I was a little upset from the hall incident. I mean I know we wouldn't have been able to gone far in that location but I was just so damn stuck on the fact that she was thinking about Sasuke and I wanted to get him out of her mind.

I wanted to ravish her right then and there and make her forget about that porcupine freak. I ought of give that loser an F in my class but that would be to suspicious because Sasuke never gets anything lower than an A. It wouldn't make sense to argue about this with Sakura because right now were alone...together....with no one around...and I have her all to myself. Maybe I could get lucky again.....So its time to play the guilt card ;D

"I had a feeling you didn't want to be with me anymore...." I said being half truthful. Her eyes narrowed in confusion and hurt.

"Why would you think that?"

"I......" I stopped for a seconds to think and then I gave her a smile. "It dosent matter now.....all that matters is that its after class....your here with me..." I continued to say as I leaned in closer to her well-favored face . "And that were all alone for now...." I let my hands travel down from her waist to her thighs, she smiled and placed her face in my neck.

"I would never want to hurt you Kakashi...." The sweet little girl said as she gently placed a kiss on my neck.

"I wouldnt never hurt you Sakura...." I said trying to get through to her. She removed her face from my neck and looked up at me.

"I know that....." She said giggling. She hugged me tighter. "Thats why I would never want to do anything to make you unhappy with me. Your the sweetest guy in the world and you've been nothing but good to me." She said whole heartedly. _Heh.....Sakura...._

**Sakuras pov**

He was the greatest guy I had ever met. He deserved to be treated right. I wanted to be the best girlfriend he ever had.

_**Well then go ahead, pleasure him....**_

_What? No...I cant..._

_**Sure you can, He's a man right? And you wanted to be the best girlfriend..**_

_So...._

_**Soooo....be a girlfriend for once and stop being so scared...**_

_Im not sure he wants to...._

_**Sakura...look at him, he's practically begging for it.**_

_What? Are you kidding me? Hes just standing there. How do you know he wants it?_

_**I can just tell Sakura...im your mind after all. Now stop talking to yourself and just do what feels right.**_

_Okay.....I'll try..._

"Kakashi?" I tried to get out. But my voice was shaking. God dammit Sakura, if you dont stop hes gonna be able to tell that your nervous.

"Hm?" He said looking down at me inquisitively. Alright Sakura this is your chance, dont ask just go for it! That has to be sexy right? Doing something that wasnt asked for. Right?

I stood on my tippie toes and gave him a quick kiss and then kneeled down. God I cant believe im doing this.

"Sakura...what are you doing?" He asked looking down at me with a straight face. I did not make eye contact nor did I say anything back. I looked back down at his pants in front of me. Alright it was now or never. I slowly unbuckled the belt and unzipped the zipper. My hands were shaking slightly causing these steps to take a few seconds longer than normal. He still did not move. I pulled down his pants all the way down to his feet. And I was soon face to face with his boxers. Kakashi must have know what I was going to do because a bump slowly started rising. But other than that there was no movement.

I hesitated for a second but I grabbed the elastic waistband of his boxers and stretched them out and pulled them down. There it was right in my face, his hardened member just barley and inch away from my mouth. Now its not a choice I cant just walk out and leave him like this. But im so nervous I cant move...Im stuck....I..I dont know what to do...

**Kakashi's pov**

Wow.. that was pretty valiant of her. Pretty hot too....but now shes just sitting there and my cock is throbbing and aching for her. She probably just a little nervous...maybe if I gave her a little push....

**Sakuras pov**

I continued to stare at it like a moron. I just couldnt work the nerve to do anything. Thats it I cant do this.

"Im sor..." Before I could finish Kakashi had forced my mouth onto his penis.

**Normal pov**

Sakura didnt know what to do, but she had no choice but to continue what kakashi had started for her.

She took her petite hand and grabbed a hold of his shaft and slowly started pumping as her tongue started to lick around the head of his penis. A groan immediately came from Kakashi's mouth.

Sakura then started to suck, slowly at first and then gathering up speed. Sakura drew small circles with her tongue and he suddenly yanked at her hair, pushing her mouth down hard. Kakashi's eyes rolled back in his head as she continued to pleasure him. He groaned again and then pushed her off of him. Sakura wiped her mouth and looked at him confusion. She thought she was doing something wrong. He smiled as he picked her up by the waist and placed her against his whiteboard.

"Sakura...." He said quietly.

"Yes?" He placed his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you...." He admitted. This time he was serious. Of course Sakura had thought he loved her from the first time he said it. But he had admitted to himself that he was indeed in love with the 15 year old sounds disgusting, and he knew that that kind of love wasnt accepted. But he was determined to keep her no matter what. He wouldnt want to break her heart after all theyve been through these past few weeks.

"I love you too..." She whispered. Kakashi then placed her back down and asked her to remove her clothing. Sakura nodded and did what she was asked. He wasted no time lifting her back up and the placed his member in front of her wet entrance.

"Are you ready?......" He asked her. She once again nodded. He took her mouth into his and thrusted in. Sakura instantly broke the kiss to let out a gratified moan. Sakura bit her lip and buried her nose into his whimpered and distracted the pain by gazing into his ecstatic eyes. He was breathing heavily as he thrusted harder.

The pain melted into pleasure as she ricocheted against him. The more Sakura moaned his name, the faster he went. It was like a competition, seeing how far he could go before he and her both lost it. It was getting close, he knew it was almost time, he could feel her walls tighten around him. He tried to think of other things to keep going, but whenever he tried to picture Trista hitting on him, or Naruto making crude comments Sakuras moans just kept bringing his attention back to her. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Cum with me Sakura...." Like she had a choice? Right then Sakura came, leaving Kakashi open for a couple more thrust. Her walls then immediately milked his seed and Kakashi came and groaned. He then fell to the floor with the pinkette.

"I love you...." She said as she tried to regain her breath. Kakashi continued to breath heavily and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her on the top of her head. I guess that was his own little way of saying I love you too.

.............................................................................................................................................................

**Sakuras pov**

"Alright class, settle down. This isnt a circus." Mr. Kakashi called out calmly to the class. Today everyone was really hyper. I guess because it was Friday.

"But Mr. Kash! Today is Friday. I gotta hot date tonight!" Naruto screamed out. Everyone laughed. I dont know whether it was because they always laugh at the lame stuff Naruto says or maybe because Naruto probably didnt have a date, either that or his date was not hot at all. Mr. Kakashi chuckled.

"Naruto take your seat. Its time to begin class." Naruto sat down and became quiet. Kakashi walked towards the board and began writing.

What I have with Kakashi is great. I mean he's treated me so well these past few weeks and after all we've done were still together. Ive never had a boyfriend quiet like him. Well I never..had a boyfriend before but still, I know that he is better than everyone else. I mean theres Naruto (self explanatory), Kiba (He smells like a dog), Choji (I wouldnt want to go out to eat with him), Shino (I hated his hair cut), Rock lee (I would rather Naruto.....) and........Sasuke....

I turned to look at him and to my suprise he was looking right at me! SASUKE UCHIHA is looking right at me. "_Oh my god. Ummmm okay act natural Sakura...pretend you dont notice him. Turn around... yeah thats it turn around"_ I listened to myself and turned around to face Mr. Kakashi. He was writing scientific equations on the board. I still was picturing Sasuke looking at me. I mean this was the first time thats ever happened.

"Okay so who knows what H stands for?" Hydrogen duh....

I turned around again and Sasuke was still looking at me with a weird look on his face. I didnt get nervous this time I looked at him with a confused face. He then took his gaze off of me because Mr. Kakashi called on him.

"Ahhh Sasuke, would you care to try?" Sasuke gave Mr. Kakashi this tightfisted glare. It was horrible. What the hell is wrong with him? Why does he look so mad at him? Did he finally get a B?

"No.....I wouldnt..." He spat out. Mr. Kakashi smirked and then shot Sasuke a dirty look as well.

"Alright fair enough....how about you Naruto? What does H stand for?" I continued to look at Sasuke as he turned his head back in my direction. He started at me with a possessive look. Whats wrong with him today?

"Uhhhh H.....lettttts see...uh...." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of the answer.

"Uhhhhh..." Kakashi sighed. "Come on Naruto we dont have all day..." Naruto chuckled nervously. Then Naruto bent down as that Trista girl whispered the answer in his ear.

"Right! Its Hydrogen Mr. Kash, thats what that darn H stands for!" Naruto exclaimed giving Mr. Kash a thumbs up. Kakashi turned back to the board.

"Alright thank you Trista. Now lets ta-"

**BOOM**

**Normal pov**

The door slammed right open. Everyone turned the gaze in the doors direction to find the pricniple Mrs. Tsunade standing there with her arms crossed, and two men in cops uniform storming in.

"Uhh...yes...can I help you?..." Kakashi said as he put the marker down and walked over towards Tsunade and the two cops.

"Are you Kakashi Hatake?" The fatter cop asked. Kakashis eyes quickly looked around the room nervously. "Uh...why yes I am..." The two cops immediately grabbed both of Kakashi's hands and placed them behind his back. They weren't nice at all, the roughly slammed him against the desk and began putting the hand cuffs on.

"Sir your under arrest for statutory rape, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be used against you in the court of law." As the cops continued to read Kakashi his rights his students glared at him in shock. Kakashi looked at Sakura, his eyes were wretched. Naruto's mouth was wide open along with half of the rest of there class. They couldnt picture this happening to him...not their favorite teacher. Kakashi? Statutory rape?

"Is this a joke?" Kiba shouted angrily.

"Whats going on!" Choji shouted.

"Take those off of him your hurting him!" Ino cried.

Soon the class became full of questions. The only two people who werent talking was Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was frozen, she was about to break down. Her heart had immediately stopped This couldnt be happening. But Sasuke of course had a smug look on his face.

"Be quiet, calm down!" Tsuande yelled. But the class didnt listen. They were furious. They wanted answers.

"But whats going on?" Naruto yelled.

"I..." But before Tsuande could finish Kakashi spoke up.

"Uhh okay class turn to page 210 and answer the questions...." He said as the cops began to walk him out of the room. "Come on pal lets go..."

Narutos eyes got big....the class froze.

"But Mr. Ka..."

"And yes Naruto...answer all the questions...." And with that Mr. Kakashi was gone.

Their teacher was being dragged to the police station. Mr. Kakashi.

_

* * *

  
_

**_A/N_**

**_WOOHHHH that too me 4 hours lol, i kept stopping though! Well i hope you liked it. And I will try to update soon. But 10 reviews is what i need first lol._**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I COULDNT DO IT WITHOUT YOU._**

**_;D_**


	11. Why did you do this? :DDD

"Alright Alright settle down!" Tsunade yelled out to the rambunctious class. To her surprise they were taking it worse than she expected. And she had expected quite a scene.

"Why did they take Mr. Kakashi away?" TenTen asked in a concerned tone. And just as Tsunade was about to answer it another question took place.

"This isn't a joke is it ?" Tsunade ignored both questions.

"QUIET DOWN YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Tsunade yelled out the top of her lungs. She was getting pissed because she had better things to do then calm down a class. And sure enough a couple seconds later the whole class was quite.

"Ahm. Alright now that I have your undivided attention, I'd like to tell you that Mr. Kakashi has been accused of a very serious action…..an"

"Really what action? Huh Grandma?" Naruto blurted it. Tsunade's nostrils flared. Now she was really getting mad. _If that knucklehead calls me Grandmas one more time……_

"Naruto….just listen. Anyways so his punishment…I guess you can say had an accomplice." Tsunade was trying to explain this in the best way she could without getting the class even more worked up. "So we think its from this class."

"NO WAY! THAT IS SO COOL!" Kiba laughed out loud. "Woo! So who was it?"

"Aha..we have an idea, but were not just gonna take this one person out of the class, we will call 3 of you in at a time so it doesn't look suspicious." As she finished the class started whispering about the events that had just taken place. "And…if I might add, I want you guys to stay calm and be good while watches you guys." And with that one left and the other came in.

**Sakura's POV**

"Wow, did you see how rough they were with him? I mean they wasn't taking any pity on him, he must've committed a bad crime."

Love isn't a bad crime….I know that what they accused him for was considered bad to everyone else, but they don't know how he felt about me. And they don't know I felt about him. HOW COULD YOU ARREST SOME ONE WHO WAS JUST IN LOVE. I'm so…so angry and sad. I don't whether to scream or cry. Who could do this? Who could've fount out? But before I could try to analyze this situation Sasuke brushed past me.

"Hn.. Pathetic.."

My eyes grew big, Sasuke, was it Sasuke? No…No it couldn't have been, how would he have any idea? I mean its not like he would even pay attention to me, so even if Kakashi was acting extra flirty he shouldn't notice. But then who else could've done this..Did they even know I was the one Kakashi slept with? What a dumb question of course they did, or why else would Ms, Tsunade say they have an idea of who it is.

"Wow, what do you think they will do to him?" Choji asked curiously. Kiba shrugged.

"I don't know maybe they'll like stick him in a chair and like give him this really intense interrogation. And every time they think he's lying they punch him in the nose." Ino said seriously. Kiba laughed at this.

"Ino don't be stupid, they don't punch them, their not allowed to. They probably just bitch slap him. Ha."

Oh god this wasn't funny. Not one god damn bit. I could feel the tear about to trickle down from my face so I hurried up and ran out as fast as I could to the bathroom.

This was horrible, what am I going to do…He's in trouble and its all my fault.

**Sasukes POV**

I saw Sakura run out the door as fast as she could. Pathetic.. She upset that her little illegal lover is going to get what he deserves.

"Sakura must be really taking this hard…He was our favorite teacher so I could understand."

_Hn …you guys don't understand the least bit of the situation. _

"Wow so Mr. Kash is gonna get thrown in the slammer huh? Man….this is some serious stuff right here. I mean who could of got him in trouble?"

So stupid…so stupid and gullible, I mean are you serious why would anyone stick up for a pervert like Mr. Kakashi? Maybe they don't know the whole situation yet. As far as I'm concerned he deserves every second of jail time he receives. Kissing her, feeling on her, and who knows what else they've done. I'm only guessing he got in her pants one way or another.

"Who ever ratted him out should feel bad. I mean he never did anything to us…" Naruto continued. But I wish he would just shut the hell up. He then nudged me.

"Right Sasuke?"

"Naruto your such an idiot.." Naruto then looked at me as he was trying to think of something to retort back with when the intercom spoke out.

"_**Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara please report to the office. Thank you."**_

"WELLLL looks like were up!" Kiba said as he stretched. Ino straightened out her dress as if she was going to some god damn fashion show or something. And Shikamaru lazily eyed Ino and Kiba as in impatiently waiting for them to follow. Naruto shook his head then looked back at me.

"So you think one of them did it?" He whispered as softly as he could cupping his hands over one side of his mouth. "Me personally" he said leaning a little bit closer. "I think it was Shikamaru he seems a littleeeee too fishy if ya ask me."

"Oh yeah Naruto Shikamaru and Mr. Kakashi defiantly had sex." I said sarcastically. Naruto gave a fake laugh.

"Very funny Sasuke. Man why do you have to be such a bitch about everything? I was just saying, I mean I don't know exactly what Mr. Kakashi and I don't know his accomplice. And stop acting like you know because you don't."

"He had sex with someone in our class… Naruto…" I turned towards him. I don't know if I just made a mistake or not but its too late. I cant take back what I just said.

"WHAT!" Narutos eyes immediately grew 10 times in size. Yep big mistake. Naruto climbed over his desk to mine.

"How do you know that?" He asked curiously.

"I'm the one who told the police idiot."

Narutos' face quickly dropped from curious to appalled. He shook his head and spat out a disgusted sound.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed. "Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you?" He slammed his fist on the desk. "Why would you ever think about getting Mr. Kakashi arrested. What did he ever do to you?"

Are you fucking kidding me? Is Naruto actually going off on me?

"Naruto he had sex, if you know what that is. WITH SOMEONE IN OUR CLASS MEANING UNDERAGE. WHICH SPELLS JAILTIME."

"I don't care! Sasuke that's till a little bitchy thing to do. You know every ones gonna hate you….if that's even possible."

"Oh what's that supposed to mean huh loser?" Naruto had a plastered smirk on his face.

"Well I mean everyone pretty much hates you so I don't know if they could have any more hate for you."

"Naru-"

"Sasuke your just jealous that Mr. Kakashi is getting it and your not, I mean why do you even care about some slutty girl in our cl-"

"Sakura…"

Yeah I said it. I just told him the name of the girl who was having sex with Mr. Kakashi. And just as I thought Naruto completely shut his mouth. He would never call Sakura a slut or anything bad at that. He loved her and was probably either really shocked or didn't believe me.

"Your lying…" Was all he retorted with. I shook my head and gave him a little chuckle.

"I'm not…"

"Why wou-"

**Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno please report to the office. **

As soon as that announcement came on Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba all came in and the class surrounded them with questions.

"Hn.."

Well looks like its time for us to go. Naruto just continued to glare at me as we both stood up and headed for the door. He had his head down, im guessing he's shocked. I mean yeah I guess I could get it. Who would've have thought that Sakura was doing this? You'd expect it from Trista, Ino, or some other girl. Basically anyone but Sakura. But looks like our little princess was the reason he's in jail.

Me and Naruto kept heading down the hall until we heard someone say something from behind us.

"It's you twos turn to go to the office?"

I turned around to see Sakura standing there sloppily. Her face, It was ghost white, her eyes were red and puffy and her voice was barley audible. This…must've really torn her up. But why? I mean she wasn't really in love with that pervert was she? He could've just been using her and then what? How would she react then. She should be glad I broke this up before it got to serious.

We both continued to stand there. I expected Naruto to answer but he didn't, I think he was ashamed for her. He just kept his head down and stared at the ground.

So I guess I had to answer.

"You come with us Sakura….they called all of us." I felt kind of awkward right now. She looked down.

"Oh alright…."

So from the hall on we all kept quiet. I don't know what either of them was thinking but im guessing Sakura was mopping and worried, while Naruto was probably embarrassed. Myself, I was thinking about how I feel sort of…sort of bad but yet happy. I don't know why I did it actually it just bothered me to see them together. But if I picture Ino with Mr. Kakashi or someone else it doesn't bother me much. Actually it doesn't bother me at all. But this..her with him…bothers me big time.

"Sakura…why did you do?" Naruto finally spoke. And of course he had to say something stupid. He has to blab everything out. We all stopped. Sakura looked up quickly.

"Did what?" Sakura said innocently. Naruto pushed her into the wall.

"DON'T PLAY CUTE WITH ME SAKURA. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID. YOU HAD SEX WITH OUR TEACHER. SASUKE TOLD ME EVERYTHING." He put his head down. "How could you… I thought you was better than that." Naruto kept his head down and took a couple steps back and shook his head in disbelief. Wow I cant believe Naruto reacted like that. And actually to tell you the truth I cant believe all this shit was happening.

Sakura didn't react to Naruto, instead she looked at me with hurt eyes.

"What… Sasuke told you..about me an-"

"Yeah Sakura, about you and Mr. Kakashi's escapades." Naruto said angrily. But his harsh words wasn't affecting her. Instead of lashing out at him she

**SMACK!**

She slapped me right in the face. And not to soft either.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU REALLY THAT JEALOUS THAT YOU WOULD DO THAT!"

"Hn.. Jealous, like I would be jealous of him for you." Tears quickly started pouring from her eyes.

"Oh really.. REALLY SASUKE THEN PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU DID IT.. PLEASE!" She said sarcastically. She turned around and covered her eyes and fell to the floor. She just sat there and cried so loud im surprised teachers and students from the other classes didn't hear her. But before I could reply Naruto quickly ran to her side and rubbed her back.

"Sakura… look don't cry im sorry." She shook her head and kept crying. She wasn't crying over what he said, she was crying over the fact that I got her lover arrested. I just stood there… not knowing what to do.

"Why Sasuke….ive done nothing to you….now hes gonna go to jail forever and its all m..m..my fau…fault." Now she was crying so hard she was choking on her sobs. Naruto looked at me . Alright I was actually now starting to feel bad.

"I'm sorry…." Sakura shrugged and kept crying. "Apologies wont do shit. It's too late."

"I'm not finished." I paused. "I'm sorry.. I did it because… well…I…I like you… Sakura."

**Sakuras POV**

What?

"I'm sorry…." Sakura shrugged and kept crying. "Apologies wont do shit. It's too late."

"I'm not finished." I paused. "I'm sorry.. I did it because… well…I…I like you… Sakura."

Sasuke just told me he likes me…I don't.. don't know what to say. My tears automatically stopped for a moment and I looked at him. His head was down and he was just standing still. I don't know how to feel about this. I mean I did have feelings for him but after what he did to Kakashi, im not so sure. And I still love Kakashi, but im so confused… I shouldn't be thinking about that. Im still worried about Kakashi.

"Maybe we can get him out of trouble some how…" He mumbled.

**Lol wooh! Finally sorry for the long wait ;D ive been procrastinating. Im bad at doing that. I should update another chapter really soon for making ya'll wait so long. **

**Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers.**


	12. Whats the plan? :DDD

Sasuke's POV

I just told Sakura I liked her, im not even sure why I did that. I didn't even really know I liked her, it jus kind of slipped. Now its awkward, she's just staring at me with all full of hope and Naruto's giving me a face I would usually give him.

Damn it, why did I just promise this?

"Sa...Sasuke can you really get Kakashi out?" Sniffled Sakura.

"Hn...I said there might be a way, im not sure. Don't get your hopes up."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO THAT? SASUKE THATS IMP-" I slapped my hand over Narutos mouth. First off he was being loud as shit, second off Sakura might start crying again...and i just cant stand to watch that.

"I said, once again, there might be a way. Now all we have to do is put our heads together and think of a plan. Were all smar-" I sighed forgetting Naruto was part of the plan. "We can all think of something." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It'll take him a while to think of something.

"Well...do you have any ideas so far Sasuke?"

Ha ideas, yeah right, its hard for me to think right now because one part of me wants to help Mr. Kakashi and the other, i just want him to rot in jail and get what he deserves. But this is for Sakura.... I looked over at Naruto who had his eyebrows furrowed and me and look sort of agitated to the fact that my hand was still covering his big mouth.

"Uh well...I- uh..." But before I could finish, Naruto pushed my hand away from his mouth and had a huge grin on his face.

"I have an idea Sakura! Don't you worry a bit!"

Oh great here we go, now all of a sudden he has an idea, leaving this to Naruto was like leaving a baby to take care of itself. This couldn't be good.

"Really...what is your idea Naruto?"

"Sakura maybe we shouldn't listen to Naruto, I mean we'd probably get into so huge mess and-"

"Was I asking for your opinion Sasuke?"

_What?_

"I think you've put your input into enough things. I think maybe you should give people a chance before jumping into things you have no business in! And besides you don't have any idea so how about you shut the fuck up for one minute and let Naruto talk."

_Did she just really chew me out? Sakura Haruno? _

After she finished giving me a cold glare she turned back to Naruto with sympathetic eyes. Surely Kakashi has changed her. She is definitely different than she used to be, she never talked back to anyone and anytime i made fun of her she would do no more than run away. But now, she can actually stick up for herself....she's more mature? Had some 20 year old pervert really changed her?

"Now Naruto, what were you going to say?"

"Uh right! Well I didn't think to far ahead but, don't admit to sleeping with Kakashi. No matter what Sakura."

Well isn't that sort of obvious, but Sakura looked at him with seriousness and shook her head. I doubt we would have any problem with that, the real problem was going to be keeping Kakashi quiet and pulling this all together. I don't think that knucklehead was thinking this through.

------------

We walked into the office, then everyone had stopped what they were doing and just stared at Sakura like she was a whore. I thought this crap was supposed to be confidential.

"Enter Mrs. Tsuandes room on the right please."

"Hah! I know exactly where it is! Thanks though." Naruto said proudly. Who the hell would be proud of getting in trouble constantly?

We walked into the room and there was Mrs. Tsunade sitting there with her hands linked together with the most disappointed face I have ever seen in my life. Me, Naruto, and Sakura all stood there like a bunch of mannequins. She stood up and put her hand out.

"Take a seat please..."

So we did as we were told. She sat quiet for a second and just had a good luck at each one of us. I wonder what was going through her head.

"Alright... so as you heard Mr. Kakashi has been arrested for um, well a crime." She paused for a moment. "This crime is known as statutory rape, and incase you all might not know what it is, its when someone over age has sexual relations with an underage person."

"Hm... well that's weird!" Naruto said obviously. What a loser.

"Hm, im sure it is to some of you. But this happened, I was tipped anonymously by someone that this was going on and now that it was mentioned I do remember one little kid coming up to me one time saying that he saw Mr. Kakashi and Sakura doing someone." Narutos eyes got big.

"And when i arrived there was nothing going on and this kid got in trouble. I thought he was lying but now I can see that's not the case." She went up behind Naruto.

"Naruto, do you remember any of this?" Naruto froze and his eyes were huge. Its almost like you can see right through him into his tiny little brain. I was thinking that he was going to get scared and screw this all up.

"I uh.... no.. I didn't-"

"Naruto it was you who cam get me urging me that you saw them kiss. Did you or did you not tell the truth?"

"Well I.."

"Let me remind you that if you were lying then that'll be another week of detention and ill write you up. But if you were telling the truth, then we'll get this messy situation cleaned up. All I want is the truth Naruto."

Ah shit he's gonna crack. He's gonna be dead if he gets written up again. And tons of more times because we know he's not going to attend detention. He looked over at me then looked over at Sakura. Sakuras face was blank, she was white as a ghost and her eyes were as red as blood. But she tried to hide her fear from the principle. This was Mr. Kakashi's life on the line.

"No, I was lying Mrs. Tsunade." Wow, he kept his word for Sakura. Everyone seemed to be pleased except for Mrs. Tsunade. She sighed.

"Naruto, tell me the truth now. Your friends are not going to do anything I promise you. Were here an-"

"I said..." He growled. "I was lying, nothing happened. I said that because Mr. Kakashi gave me an F on my test and I told him that if he didn't change it that I would get him back. And i can see that I did."

Wow, I have to admit that was pretty noble of him to dare to say those words.

"Alright Naruto. Have it your way." She then walked over to Sakura.

Sakuras POV

Oh no, poor Naruto he got in deep trouble just for my sake....that was really sweet. Although i feel sort of bad. I never meant for any of this to happen. All I want is for Kakashi to come out of this Okay. After all its all my fault, Im just getting everyone in trouble.

"Sakura.." i jumped a little. "Did you, have feelings for Mr. Kakashi?" Alright Sakura its time to play stupid.

"Uh what do you mean? Yeah he was cool."

"No Sakura, did you like Mr. Kakashi as more than a teacher?" She said with a little more aggravation in her voice.

"Uh no.. that's a little strange, I could never.."

"DAMNIT YOU KIDS! DO YOU GET HOW SERIOUS THIS IS, THIS ISNT A JOKE AND ITS SURELY NOT A GAME! I WANT THE TRUTH."

"THIS IS THE TRUTH, I NEVER HAVE AND WILL NEVER HAVE THOSE KINDS OF FEELINGS FOR MR. KAKASHI!" I yelled back at her will the same tone. She and the rest of the group looked surprise that I had actually yelled at her. I know it seems risky, but if i wanted to make this believable then I need to actually believe I didn't do that. I thought she was going to back me up against the wall and scream in my face, she never took students talking to her like that too lightly. But to my surprise she just put her head down.

"Alright... " She sighed. "There's nothing I can do if you all say its not true. But i can assure you this will get messy if you guys are lying. So I will ask you guys just one more time, is what you all are telling me the truth?" We all nodded with hesitation. She sat back down in her desk. "Alright I want you three to get back to class and not a word of this shall be spoken again, am I understood?"

We shook our heads and were lead out of her office. None of us spoke a word until we reached the hall of class ways and no one was around.

"Wow that was intense." Naruto broke the silence. Which was true, that was intense and I thought one of us were going to crack for a minute. I feel unsafe and worried now. What if I get caught in this lie, what would happen to me?

Wait.. Me? What would happen to me? Why am I being so selfish? What about poor Kakashi who's in jail because of me!

"Now that that's done…we need to somehow get to Mr. Kakashi." My head jerked up when Kakashi said his name. What was he planning?

"Why?"

"Well because now that you've denied it we have to make sure he does it. If not you could get in serious trouble as well as him. Although you may think it would be easy to get him to keep quiet, im thinking otherwise."

"Why is that Sasuke? I mean, I doubt Mr. Kash wants to go to jail."

"You loser, of course he doesn't want to go to jail, but if he denies it then gets caught he'll be in worse trouble, while as if he admits to it he'd get off much easier."

"Well do you think he's going to admit?" I asked him quietly. I hope he doesn't, If he went to jail I would never be able to live with myself. Sasuke just shrugged.

"I really cant say… that's why we have to go visit him…to make sure he doesn't."

"Alright when should we go?" I asked early. I wanted to see Kakashi, make sure he was alright.

"No Sakura you cant come…" He snapped back. Was he trying to tell me what to do again? I don't think so.

"Sasuke that's kind of harsh don't you think?"

"Listen, their already suspecting you and if you go that'll just further their beliefs. You have to stay away. Me and Naruto shall go and talk to him."

He's right, unfourtney he's right. As much as I want to see him I cant. I never thought about that.

"Well I mean Sasuke.."

"He's right Naruto."

"Huh?"

"I'll stay…." We paused in front of the classroom door. They just stood their looking at me.

"Alright its settleted then, me and Naruto will head out to the jail after class."

"Just make sure he's alright…and tell him I said im sorry."

"Hn…."

----------

**Haha finally. Sorry for another long wait for the update. And this chapter has a lot of dialogue in it sorry! XD next chapter they'll finally see Kakashi! **

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews:**

**animelover07**

**Jack Meehoff :thanks that was so nice :D**

**richelle parkesBuggsbadass**

**AuroraEve**

**MaevePhoenix : I will never abandon this story im just a little lazy haha xD**

**Lazyr-Than-You**

**too lazy to sign in: haha I love your display name :D**

**Hamano Ayumu**

**Cool: Haha I laughed so hard at your review, im so glad you liked it!**

**Love-Will-Out**

**SarahJaneTennant : thank you J**

**pitfire52101 : haha thanks so much! That was probably the nicest review ive ever gotten lol.**

**-**

**lumierediva**

**Alucard's Annoying Friend : haha helll yeah J**

**Gaara-funk-girl452**


	13. A visitor for Mr Kakashi :DDD

**Sasukes pov**

We walked back into class, everyone around were still talking about who they thought Mr. Kakashi's accomplice was. They would just shout out random names of people they didn't particularly like, but I never heard anyone say Sakura…who would assume that? And why would they have a reason to? Exactly they didn't, Sakura seemed so perfect and so innocent that no one knows, and no one needed to know. I have to try as hard as I can to keep this under wraps, because eventually I knew this would leak out somehow.

"Well Sasuke, don't you think it'd look a little suspicious of us going see Mr. Kash? I mean Tsunade must be keeping an eye on this." Naruto whispered to me.

"It's not a crime to go see our teacher Naruto, I'm sure plenty of his students will go see him."

"Well, wouldn't it still look suspicious if Sakura was the ONLY one who didn't go see him?" Naruto said trying to make a point. But honestly that was the least of my worries, I'm sure other girls won't go see Mr. Kakashi, so I'm not too worried about it, I was just ready for the damn bell to ring so me and Naruto could get to Kakashi before the cops interrogated him and got the truth out of him. If he admits to having sex with Sakura then it's all over with, and I know he'll tell the truth if we don't tell him otherwise.

I looked at the clock

"5 more damn minutes." Every second felt like the last chance. Before I could lay my head down to pass the time, Ms. Tsunade walked through the door once again. _Oh shit this can't be good._

**Sakuras pov**

There was 5 minutes left before Sasuke and Naruto would leave to go see Kakashi. I'm already scared to death; I just hope it's not too late. My thoughts weren't clear by the time Ms. Tsunade walked in. I'm scared, what does she have to say now? What if she warns us about having contact with him? Can she do that? No, huh?

"Class listen up… So no one has admitted to being an accomplice to Mr. Kakashi crime… so therefore were going to have to take more serious actions."

"What do you mean Ms. Tsuande?" questioned Ino.

" Ms. Tsuande, come on. What ya expect? Who's going to admit to a crime ya know? You can't punish us for someone else bull-"

"Watch your language Kiba, and I'm not going to punish anyone at all. If this person doesn't want to confess to their wrongdoings then we'll let the cops handle it."

"Ah man, I feel sorry for the person who's involved in this." Choji blurted out.

Oh god, every word someone says makes me feel worse and worse. I shouldn't be feeling like this should I? I mean I shouldn't regret what we did, and I don't think I do. I don't know, I think I'm just really frightened right now. I just hope Sasuke and Naruto hold their word.

"I just want to inform you guys, that for the remainder of the school year your teacher will be Mr. Orochimaru." The whole class groaned as that name left her mouth. That has to be the worse substitute in the whole world. He was such an ass, and his face was so hard to look at

"BULLSHIT" Kiba yelled as he stood up and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Kiba! What did I say about that mouth of yours?"

"Aww, come on are you serious Ms. Tsuanade? Why him, he's like so mean." Ino whined.

**Sasukes pov**

_God damn it, ring already bell. Shit. _

"I'm sorry but we have no other choice, I'm sure once you get to know him…."

**Ring Ring**

Oh finally. As soon as the bell rang, no one stayed to listen to Ms. Tsunade explain how we don't know Mr. Orochimaru enough to judge him. Bullshit, that dude was whack.

Me, Naruto, and Sakura zoomed out that door and headed towards the buses.

"Alright, Sakura, me and Naruto, can't catch the bus, we'll walk it's not that far from the school…

"Aww man Sasuke my feet really hurt and..."

"Shut up." I didn't wanna waste time yelling at him because we needed to get to the police station as fast as we could.

"Anyways, so we'll go talk to him and let him know not to say shit and after that we'll all figure out how to make sure he isn't found guilty in court. But one step at a time. "

"Yeah Sakura, do you want me to call you after we get back and let you know how it goes?"

Sakura stood there for a moment; she just had this blank expression covered on her face. I thought she was about to start crying again before she spoke.

"Actually…. Can you call me Sasuke…?"

"What the hell? Why him?

What? She actually wants me to call her? Why me? I thought she was still angry with me?

"Uh... sure of course… ill let you know Sakura..."

Sakura then hugged me very tightly and started to sob. This is really weird for me, I'm not that good with comforting people, and I never have been. But I wanted to be there for her this time, because this is my entire fault after all.

"Promise?" She asked.

"…Promise…"

Naruto and I headed towards the police station after the buses left. We didn't say much to each and I knew we should be talking. Because we needed to make sure we had everything down by the time we got there, but I wasn't going to break the silence. So we just sat there, not saying a word until we got to the station. I just kept thinking about Sakura, I can't get her out of my god damn head. It's like I'm analyzing everything she says and does to me now. I know I like her, but it's so annoying. I just want to stop thinking about her for a second. But it keeps replaying over and over in my head. Why does she want me to call her? Naruto could've done it, but she specifically asked me. Is that a sign? How is she doing this to me? I wish it'd stop….

"So were here…." Naruto smirked; I didn't even realize we arrived there to be honest. So I walked towards to door and before I opened it I noticed that Naruto was still standing there making no effort to move.

"Come on you idiot stop wasting precious time."

"Sasuke…..Do you think Sakura is going to leave Mr. Kakashi for you?" Naruto blurted out of nowhere.

_What? Why is he asking me this stupid question?_

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, just a question buddy…" He paused. "Let's go in..."

We walked into this cold, clean, loud building. It looked scarier than a doctor's office. There was a tough looking woman sitting at the front desk looking at paper work. I was kind of frightened to go up to her.

"YOU BOYS NEED SOMETHING?" asked the rough old woman.

"Uhh yeahh, can we see a prisoner, or a person in holding. Whatever you call it.?" Naruto asked coolly. He didn't seem as nervous as me; he acted like he was part of the damn place.

"NAME?"

"Uhh…Hatake. Kakashi Hatake." The woman looked in her computer intensely as she pulled up his name. We sat there for a minute. I really hope she doesn't tell us we can't see him for some reason. Itd be the end for him, and Sakura would hate me.

"ALRIGHT...I JUST NEED YOUSE TWO TO SIGN YALLS NAMES AND YOU CAN HAVE 15 MINUTES WITH THIS GUY. GOT IT?"

"Yes ma'm!" Naruto wrote his name first, and then handed the pen to me. The lady watched me the whole time. Why was she watching me? Can she smell fear or something?

"Where is it at?" Naruto asked as the lady handed us our passes.

"ONE OF THE GUARDS WILL TAKE YA DOWN THERE."

"Gotcha!" Naruto said excitedly. The guard started to lead the way.

"AND YOU WITH THE BLACK HAIR…..NO FUNNY BUISNESS."

_What the hell?_

The guard led us to a small room with two chairs and a table in it. I sat down in the visitor's chair.

"Oh yeahh. .. It's cool Sasuke, ill stand." He said sarcastically. "Nooooo Problem."

"Shut up stupid."

The door opened and in came Kakashi in handcuffs with the huge guard holding him by his collar like a dog. This actually looked pretty sad, don't get me wrong. I do regret this so bad. I shouldn't let me jealousy get the best of me. The guard placed Kakashi down in the opposite chair and walked just a couple of feet away from us and kept his eye on him. I don't know how imma warn Kakashi about spilling the beans, because the guard can hear everything were saying. Well... Kakashi's pretty smart. I'm sure if I can hint it to him somehow then we can do it to where we don't get caught.

"Sasuke...how nice of you to come see me…" Kakashi said sadly.

"Yo me too Mr. Kash, I might not have a chair but I'm still here." Kakashi gave a little smile to that.

"Yeah, thank you too Naruto."

"So umm, I'm okay as you can see. Still living, I mean it's not the best place to be. But that's life I guess got to pay the pr…"

"No one asked Kakashi." I said rudely. Naruto shot me a funny look and Kakashi just kept his same glare on me. "Oh well sorry…"

"Dude why are you being such an ass?" Naruto cried out. I know I was being a little harsh but I didn't have time to waste and I wanted to get this all figured out.

"So I know you shouldn't be in here Mr. Kakashi, I know it sucks and I'm sorry…" Kakashi sent me a questioning look.

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know why they would accuse you of statutory rape, because they won't have proof of it when you go to court." Kakashi still wasn't getting it. I could tell because he looked kind of sad.

"Look, Sasuke… I'm sorry okay I know how much you like sak-"

"IM SO SORRY MR. KAKASHI, I CANT WAIT TILL YOUR PROVEN INNOCENT!" I screamed out. God I hope this teacher doesn't blow it. Maybe he's not as smart as I thought…

It was quiet for a moment, and he studied me. Just sat there for a good couple of seconds and smirked.

"Oh yeah... well I appreciate that Sasuke, I can't believe their accusing me of having sex with that girl. It's complete bullshit.

_There we go…that's the Mr. Kakashi I know._

"Yeah…" I smirked. Now all that's left is to get the plan across somehow, but first I have to come up with it…and fast.

**Haha well that took so long to update, sorry I didn't realize how long it's been. I'll try harder next time to update it. I hope most of you still read this story lol.**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers  
:) **


	14. I have an idea :DDD

Okay here it is you guys! Hahah so I had to read over my story to get the feel again and it cracks me up, bc ive made tons of mistakes, but im glad you guys still like it!

And sorry the evidence in this story is a little gross xD

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_"So I know you shouldn't be in here Mr. Kakashi, I know it sucks and I'm sorry…" Kakashi sent me a questioning look._

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, I mean I don't know why they would accuse you of statutory rape, because they won't have proof of it when you go to court." Kakashi still wasn't getting it. I could tell because he looked kind of sad._

_"Look, Sasuke… I'm sorry okay I know how much you like sak-"_

_"IM SO SORRY MR. KAKASHI, I CANT WAIT TILL YOUR PROVEN INNOCENT!" I screamed out. God I hope this teacher doesn't blow it. Maybe he's not as smart as I thought…_

_It was quiet for a moment, and he studied me. Just sat there for a good couple of seconds and smirked._

_"Oh yeah... well I appreciate that Sasuke, I can't believe their accusing me of having sex with that girl. It's complete bullshit._

_There we go…that's the Mr. Kakashi I know._

_"Yeah…" I smirked. Now all that's left is to get the plan across somehow, but first I have to come up with it…and fast._

…_._

After all that, Me, Naruto and Kakashi just sat there and looked at each other with a smug look on our face's for a good 5 minutes. The guard probably thought we were a bunch of nut heads, but that didn't matter. None of that mattered, just that Kakashi gets out of jail and that Sakura could finally forgive me….

"So…." Kakashi said trying to get more information out of us I guess. I honestly didn't know how to reply, I mean how am I gonna pull this off? What evidence would they try to pull to prove that Kakashi slept with Sakura….what would be the proof….

"Man…." Naruto said while taking a good look at this creepy disgusting place. "I wouldn't wanna take a black light into this place.. heh…"

_THAT'S IT!... sperm, that's what they'll use to test to see if Sakura and Kakashi slept together. I mean its all over those crime scene shows. I know its sick but it's the only way. Sure enough they'll ask kakashi for a "sample" __wow disgusting__… And one way or another we have to grab a hold of that sample and switch it out…with…one of ours. Dammit, this is a sick plan. But.. I guess it has to be done. I mean it's the only FULL PROOF way to prove his "innocence" And when they attempt to match his sample with a test from Sakura. It'll show up negative. Now, In case im not able to send this plan to kakashi, its still do-able as long as he dosent confess. _

"Your right Naruto, There's probably all kinds of different sick shit all over this place."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, not getting what im trying to hint. Shit, what does he expect its not exactly easy to send secret fucking messages In front of basically a witness. I have to watch what I say or Kakashi could be stomped further in the grave.

"Kakashi would any of those match you? Heh.." I raised my eyebrow this time and gave a smirk. Despite this he still had a confused look on his face

"Alright kids times up. Perverts gotta go back to his little cell buddies, sorry no little girls for you there hahahaahahaha. " The fat guy then grabbed Kakashi by his collar and jerked him up. It pissed me off and he isn't even laying a finger on me. But Kakashi seemed to used to it I guess because all you could see on his face was confusion.

"Alright Mr. Kash well we'll all hang out once your outta here! Heh!" Naruto shouted out. He just ignored Naruto's remark and mouthed towards me

"_What?..." _

"Yeah Mr. Kakashi see you in a while, good seeing you." And with that the door shut and it was just me and Naruto in the room. Yeah I ignored his question but it was pointless telling it to him, just me and Naruto needed to know. We don't need anyone else help with this, we will just leave them on a huge cliffhanger, even Sakura. He probably thinks we will give up or just don't care, oh well.

"So sasuke, whats the plan buddy?"….

* * *

"Are you kidding me? Sick Sasuke, are you sure that's the only way?

"You idiot it's flawless! I mean if that shows up negative then Kakashi will surely walk away a free man for sure! We need to do this, its our only shot."

Naruto sat there for a minute, reviewing all this information so hard that smoke practically started coming from his head.

"Okay, well I got one thing to say about this… my stuff isn't going in the jar."

I knew it.

**Sakura's pov**

* * *

What is TAKING THEM SO LONG! It's been 3 hours since we've left school. I'm dying to know what happened, Sasuke said he would call. But did he mean it? Was he really going to call? Or was he bullshitting me and maybe he doesn't care if Kakashi gets out at all!

"DAMMIT!" I grabbed the closest thing to me which happened to be a glass candle and I threw as hard as I could into the wall. Making a huge hole in my wall in addition to glass flying everywhere. But honestly, I don't care, I don't care how loud it was, I don't care if my parents heard and were on there way up here now, and I don't care that its all over my bed and floor, I deserve it, I deserve anything that comes my way. I'm living the good life right now while he's in there rotting in jail all because of me.

"Poor Kakashi…."

"SAKURAA!" my mom yelled from down stairs. My heart started racing immediately, okay I lied, I do care, I really hope she didn't hear that glass. Oh who am I kidding imam get in huge trouble for this! Dammit, I ran towards my door and opened it

"Sorry mom I.. I just…."

"Sakura! A young boy is on the phone for you!"

"Sasuke…." I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and before my mom could even say anything I grabbed the phone from her hand and awaited an explanation.

"Hello?..."

* * *

Okay well I know this was a short chapter but I hope it will hold you guys off for a few days :) its almost towards the end! I must get to work on my new love now which is Zelda :)

Thank you guys for still being interested in my story! Thanks for the reviews and support!


	15. Game on :DDD

**Hey you guys! Sorry I been out for a year now...I just left fanfiction but im determined to finish this story for you guys! I notice I made many grammar mistakes in the story and im sorry xD. **

**I also wanna ask if anyone can update me a bit on Nartuo? I haven't watched it in such a long time...any new updates on Sasuke or Nartuo? Leave in a review if you can! Thanks SO much :)**

Enjoy!

/

**Sakura's POV**

"Sasuke! What happened? Is Kakashi okay? Did you figure out a plan? When will it take place? I'm-"

"Sakura, slow down...take a breath. I can't answer all those questions at once. Please your making my head spin."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Sasuke was right, I was overloading myself as well as him. I'm just so anxious it's like I need to know all these answers at once.

"Okay, look. We have the plan Sakura..."

"Okay? And that wonderful plan might be...?"

Sasuke paused for a few seconds. My heart is racing right now! I'm about to freak out. He needed to just spill it already, geez!

"Oh and Kakashi is fine so don't worry about that I-"

"SASUKE QUIT BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND TELL ME ALREADY!" I snarled.

I heard Sasuke take in a deep breath and sigh. "Sakura, we decid-"

_**Knock knock**_

"Hold on a second Sasuke..." I put the phone down to go open the door. Who the hell was here anyways? I don't think we were expecting anyone. Dammit! Right in the middle of the most important phone call of my life. As soon as I opened the door my eyes instantly were gazing upon two police officers.

"Oh no..." I managed to whisper out.

"Good evening ma'am, is your mother here? We'd like to have a word with her if we may."

I froze. I'm in shock. What do I say? What do I do? I thought they couldn't come accuse me if they didn't hear it from me verbly. This isn't good, I don't know whats going on anymore.

"Ma'am?" The taller policemen sent me a suspicious glare.

"I uh...I.." Before I could get anymore words out my mom walked into the room. Her eyes instantly filled with worry. I mean, she's about to find out her baby girl...has been messing with an older man. I don't know what's going to happen to me now. I'm beyond scared. What will she do with me after she finds out im impure now? That I've commited such crimes with someome she was supposed to trust. I know this will break her heart...

"Honey, Whats going on? She grabbed my shoulder with such care and love.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry to disturb you right now, but we have some information concerning your daughter and her teacher, Kakashi Hatake."

As my mom turned back at me, her eyes burned with pain. She knew what she was about to hear wasn't pretty...and she was right to think so, because it wasn't pretty at all. It was the ugly truth...but I knew I was going to deny it no matter what. I walked back over to the phone.

"Sakura...SAKURA?! Are you there?"

"Sasuke...I will have to call you back. Goodbye."

"WHAT?! Sakura wait I don't unders-"

I hung up the phone and headed back towards the living room.

**SASUKES POV**

She hung up on me! What the hell is going on?

"Well...what did she say Sasuke? Huh?"

"...She hung up on me, I think something's wrong." I could hear my voice ring with quite a bit of uneasiness.

I didn't know what to do. Should I go over there and see what's up or focus on getting the job done?

"DAMMIT!" I slammed my fist against the wall.

"What is it Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto screamed out in a concerned voice.

"I think we need to go see Sakura, something tells me that something isn't right..." I turned towards Naruto. He just nodded his head.

"Let's go."

/

As soon as we made it to Sakura's house it had gotten pretty dark. I'm tired and aggravated at this point. This was way too much shit for one day, first was going visit Kakashi and making up a plan, now we're going see what's up with Sakura. Yeah yeah, I know I don't HAVE to go see Sakura, but I was getting pretty worried. I just need to see her to make sure she was ok. I hate to keep feeling these weird feelings for her, but she's tugging at my heart...in a good way.

"Ok we're here." I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked at Naruto.

"Finally!" He exasperated.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Naruto."

As we began walking to the door I felt something sting on my forhead. "OW! What the hell was that? Did you throw something at me Naruto?"

"Huh? No what are you talking about Sasuke I'm just walking!"

"Then what was that?" I Turned my head towards the right and sure enough I found the source. It was Sakura, she was peeking out her window to get out attention.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Sakura..." I whispered. I noticed that her face was red, puffed, and tears just continuously flowing. This couldn't be good. What now?

We quickly walked away from the front door and straight to Sakura's bedroom window. Whenever I stepped into her room the lighting shined upon her sad face, and everything made it look ten times sadder. It just crushed my heart more. She looked like she had just lost a family member...I mean yeah she kinda did lose someone, in a way. And it was all my fault.

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto called out in the lowest most sincere voice. He was so caring.

I looked over at Sasuke and he just stared at me with a frown fixed upon his gorgeous face, I was worried about telling him the news.

"The cops stopped by..." I paused and looked down. I was trying to hold back the tears.

"What happened when they showed up?"Sasuke asked trying to get the rest of the story out of me.

"They...uh..they...um..." I couldn't speak. That's it. I ust might as well let them all flow out. Im just so sad.

"They told my mom everything! Ok! Everything. And you should have seen the way she looked at me! HER HEART WAS SO BROKEN! I COULD TELL! I disappointed her so much..." Tears were just pouring out at this point. I was choking on my sobs.

"You didn't admit to anything...did you?" Sasuke asked.

"No of course not. I denied it up and down, but my moms believe the cops...not me. We have court in three days...they took me to this HORRIBLE place to look at my...uh...stuff...and they said if Kakashi's dna matches that he's going to jail for a very very very long time. Omg I just cant take this anymore I don't know what to do! My mom hasn't talked to me since the cops left. She's probably in there crying right now! I just don't know what to do anymore...Sasuke...I just don't know."

I threw my face into the palm of my hands to try and block some of the tears from coming out. I didn't want them to look at me like this anymore, it's so embarrising to show myself to my friends like this.

"I...I...I...I'm sor...sorry.." I kept choking.

"Sakura... don't be sorry. It's ok, as long as you didn't admit to it we still have a chance." Sasuke whispered softly.

I didn't respond. I felt a pair of warm, strong, comforting hands wrap around me so tightly. I Could feel the warm breathing upon my neck which gave me goosebumps. Could this be Sasuke consoling me? No, no way. It had to be Naruto. Sasuke would never do this, no matter how bad he felt.

"Sakura..."

It was him, his voice was right in my ear. My heart melted.

"It's going to be okay, I told you we have a plan. And we're going to get it done before court. Don't worry, please." He paused and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Trust me, Kakashi will be a free man, and your mom's heart will no longer be broken. I can fix it...I broke it after all."

We stayed like for a few seconds, I don't know how he was feeling but my heart was about to pop out of my chest from the all the stress Kakashi brought me, but also from all the good feelings Sasuke was bringing out of me.

"Sasuke..." I lifted my hands from my face and stared into his. "I trust you..."

He looked at me and smirked. "Thank you."

Just as this perfect moment was happening Naruto peeped up.

"This is getting weird you guys! I don't feel comfortable here! Can we just talk about the plan and get the heck outta here!"

/

**Sorry it took so long everyone! I hope some readers are still out there! I feel bad I know how it feels wanting a story to be complete so bad! It's happened to me lots of time when reading fanfics! So next chapter will probably be the last one! Stay tuned!**

**And please update me if you can on Naruto!**

**Thanks so much you guys for making this story so fun to write and being into it! :)**

**See ya next time! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I am writing an update for this chapter as we speak, but in the meantime this story will be under construction. As many of you have told me and as I have noticed myself, the first few chapters are quite an eye sore. This is when I first started writing and now when I go back to re-read the beginning chapters my eyes bleed due to the errors and misspellings...**

**So all the previous chapters will have to be re-written and reposted and afterwards the new chapter will be posted. **

**It will be in the works for probably a month! So thanks to everyone who reads the story so far, and I apologize for the mess ups so far...**

**Thank you-**


	17. AN final update

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I am taking this story down.**

**Sorry to the people wh0 actually read it and followed if from the beginning, but I realized that I could make this story a whole lot better not only grammar wise but, I could make it look better moral wise. I know it's kind of "sick" to some people, but I started this story years ago and obviously it has offended many people.**

**yesterday I received the most ugliest review I think was ever possible. They wasted bviously lots of their time reading the whole story and writing a paragraph for almost each one whining and complaining about that's wrong with it and how much of a "dumbass" I am basically.**

**I just want to advise all of you, its cool to flame, don't burn down the whole damn story. If that person who wrote that review is reading. I want to say, **

**You can kiss my ass. I didn't peel your eyelids open and make you read, but you still read it, and every chapter at that.**

**It was seriously the saddest thing ever to discover that you have no life. I feel bad for you.**

**Anyways, sorry everyone. I just wanted to post this to beg of you all, please don't ever leave such a mean review for someone, even if you hate the story. Just move on.**

**Thanks for the past years of following and reviewing. It means so much.**

**-Thank you.**


	18. to be continued?

After reading all the thoughtful reviews I was so very happy that you all enjoyed the story.

Thanks so much for the tremendous support. Although your words were very encouraging, I just don't enjoy the story as much as you all do. I am still taking it down, but I WILL rewrite it, I have grown into a better writer since way back when. So I can make this story a little more stretched out and hopefully more entertaining.

So be on the lookout for the story being re-written within the next few days. This one will be taken down.

THANKS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!

*leaves plate of cookies out*


End file.
